¡Quiero un Bebé!
by Personaggio
Summary: Quería ser la heroína de alguien, la mejor amiga, la mejor consejera, el mejor paño de lágrimas, el mejor sostén, la mejor mujer… ¡Merlín! ¡Tan sólo quería un bebé! - Ginny/Harry. Mini-Fic. COMPLETO
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK y blabla..._

_

* * *

_

**¡Quiero un Bebé!**

_**Prólogo**_

Su vista se perdió en la calidez de la imagen que le ofrecía aquella señora en el parque. Un cochecito junto a ella mostraba unos cuantos centímetros de un par de brazos regordetes y chiquitos, con manitas diminutas protegidas por un par de guantes de conejito. Sabía que una preciosa criatura reía ahí, pues la señora no cesaba de realizar cuanta cantidad de expresiones graciosas se le ocurrían, mientras ella también se carcajeaba acorde con la alegría del bebé.

Quiso levantarse y acercarse, asomarse dentro de aquel cochecito y gozar de la expresión inocente de ese pequeño ser.

-Lamento muchísimo la tardanza – Hermione tomó asiento en el banco junto a ella mientras trataba de acomodarse un poco su rizado cabello que tenía sobre la cara. – No sabía qué decirle a Ron para que dejara de preguntar.

-Descuida, recién llegué así que no llevo mucho esperando – Sonrió Ginny apartando la vista de la madre con su hijo. - ¿Nos vamos?

El frío que avasallaba Londres hizo que ambas mujeres ajustaran sus abrigos fuertemente sobre sus cuerpos. La calle llena de pequeños charquitos de agua las hacía caminar con sumo cuidado sobre las aceras.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Yo… algo.

Caminaron por varios minutos sin decir nada más. Mientras avanzaban, tiendas de ropita de bebé y otros accesorios para niños y embarazadas llamaban la atención de una distraída Ginevra. Los castaños ojos de la pelirroja mujer no cesaban de taladrar las vidrieras llenas de cochecitos, mamelucos, biberones… una sensación inexplicable se removió en su interior, despertando el deseo que desde hacía meses yacía con fuerza dentro de ella.

-Llegamos – Hermione suspiró conforme ingresaba junto con Ginny a la clínica. – Esto es tan…raro.

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien.

El lugar se hallaba decorado con infinidad de cuadros de nenitos recién nacidos y embarazadas que mostraban emocionadas el crecimiento de sus panzas. El interior de Ginny pareció volverse a contraer, acelerando su corazón y empañando sus ojos hasta nublarle un poco la visión.

-Buenas tardes. – Hermione saludó a la secretaria con una amable sonrisa. – Tenemos una cita con el doctor Johnsons justo a las…

-Su nombre, por favor – Interrumpió la mujer observando a la castaña por sobre sus gafas con excesivo aumento y montura gruesa.

-Hermione Granger.

-Hermione Granger… - Susurró conforme buscaba algo dentro de una delgada carpeta amarilla. - Hermione Granger, el doctor la espera justo ahora. Por favor pase al consultorio y allí…

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Ginny sin dejar terminar de hablar a la mujer.

-Gracias, Ginny, pero no… Esto creo que… quiero…

-Entiendo – La pelirroja suspiró mientras tomaba las manos de su cuñada entre las suyas. – Sabes que todo saldrá perfecto, ¿verdad? No tienes porque estar nerviosa.

-Creo que en estos casos es algo inevitable – Hermione sonrió levemente. – Pero me siento bien, sea cual sea la noticia, todo estará perfecto. – La castaña liberó una gran bocanada de aire y se dejó guiar por la algo amargada secretaria hacia el interior del acondicionado consultorio.

Ginny la observó hasta que por fin desapareció tras una puerta, no raramente adornada con un enorme afiche de dos pequeños sonrientes y risueños. Se mordió el labio inferior, ansiosa por algo que no le estaba ocurriendo a ella. Su corazón dio otro vuelco y su pecho desarrolló un malestar lejos de ser soportable y llevadero. Quiso llorar de nuevo, mas lo evitó y decidió pensar en la algazara que se presentaría dentro de la familia Weasley si todo resultaba perfecto, esperaba que así fuera.

Después de pasados unos considerables minutos, casi una hora prácticamente, la puerta del consultorio se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar a una conmovida, emocionada, entusiasmada y llorona Hermione. Se levantó de su asiento raudamente y dando grandes y largos pasos apresurados, llegó hasta ella y la tomó de sus manos, algo temblorosas.

-¿Qué pasó? – Tras la castaña, Ginny pudo divisar al doctor quien examinó a su amiga. – Hermione… - La miró con sus ojos impregnados de ansiedad. – Hermione…

-Yo…

-Tú…

-Estoy embarazada – Fue un susurro seguido de un sollozo de alegría. – Embarazada, Ginny – Presionó sus manos y sonrió anchamente, repleta de felicidad.

El grito que profirieron ambas mujeres fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la gente de otro estado lo escuchara. La pelirroja abrazó con fuerza a su cuñada conforme apretaba los ojos para ella evitar las lágrimas. Estaba feliz por su amiga, sí que lo estaba, pero cierta partecita de su alma no podía evitar sentir una desazón insípida y desagradable.

-Todo esto…

-Ha sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar – Habló Hermione, llevándose una de sus manos hacia su aún plano vientre. - Es demasiado pronto, pero ya quiero que se mueva.

Apenas salieron de la clínica Ginny ofreció invitar el almuerzo de ese día, justo después de decidir dar la noticia la noche siguiente en la cena. Ya imaginaba la fiesta que se armaría ante la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.

-Mi hermano se volverá loco de felicidad cuando le digas – Declaró la pelirroja a la vez que se llevaba a la boca un bocado de su ensalada. – Ahora, ¿adelantarán la boda?

-Tendría que hablar con Ron, es decisión de ambos – Hermione bebió con ganas de su jugo de arándanos y miró a su cuñada con un reluciente brillo en los ojos. Ginevra le sonrió con autenticidad, pero con el pinchazo de los celos aún punzando en su interior.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, Hermione.

-No más que yo. Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-No tienes que agradecer, me alegro muchísimo ser la primera en saber que pronto seré tía.

-En ocho meses y una semana, aproximadamente – Rió la joven mujer. – Ya muero por saber cómo será.

-Niño o niña…

-Pelirrojo o castaño…

-Ojos azules o cafés…

-Con pecas o sin ellas… - Se miraron por unos segundos antes de soltar un par de alegres carcajadas.

¡Bebés! Era lo que veían sus ojos mientras caminaba rumbo hacia su departamento después de dejar a Hermione. Bebés en sus carreolas, entre los brazos de su madre o sobre las espaldas de sus padres… ¡Bebés, bebés, bebés! Lo que sus sueños le mostraban y sus deseos arraigaban. ¿Porqué ahora ese anhelo tan inexplicable? Con veinticinco años podía decir que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más… pero ese vacío, esa opresión en el pecho que le incitaban a dar amor a una personita que no tenía, ¿de dónde llegó?

Mamás iban y venían de un lado a otro, con sonrisas risueñas y miradas joviales. Mujeres embarazadas circulaban alrededor más que de costumbre, y ella sólo podía imaginar lo que sería estar en esas condiciones. Las ganas sobrepasaban y los lamentos por no tener la oportunidad la arañaban por dentro.

"_Muchas maravillas hay en el mundo, pero la obra maestra es el corazón materno"_

Su madre proclamaba esa frase cada tanto tiempo cuando todos se reunían en la madriguera a desempolvar viejos momentos. Veía la felicidad en sus ojos y el orgullo avasallarla con alegría y felicidad. Quería experimentar _eso;_ quería ser la heroína de alguien, la mejor amiga, la mejor consejera, el mejor paño de lágrimas, el mejor sostén, la mejor mujer…

¡Merlín! ¡Tan sólo quería un bebé!

La pregunta crucial que se repetía era, ¿con quién?

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Soy un completo caso perdido... pero bueh, soy Yo! jaja. (?)_

_Bien, primero voy a destacar que esta historia será un pequeño mini-fic, no pasará de cinco capítulos (o menos), contando este pequeño "prologo". La idea se destacó en mi cabeza hablando con una amiga en la universidad, de lo mucho que ella anhela ser mamá. La idea puede ser común y quizá alguien haya escrito una historia donde se plantee y se centre es en __**eso.**__ De ser así, por favor disculpenme y diganme, ya que, hasta ahora, no he leído nada similar. _

_El Ermitaño pronto será actualizado, ya casi termina ese fic. Bailando juntos esta en su estapa finita también. A The Nannys sólo le quedan dos capítulos, y a Entre los Vivos ahora es que le falta, xD... Voy a mi ritmo, medio lento y torpe, pero voy! _

_Después de esta chachara, les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leer. Cualquier queja, duda, crítica, correpción, etc, etc, etc... es bien recibida. El próximo cap estará en un dos por tres si todo sale bien!_

_Besotes!_

_**Yani! **_


	2. ¿Inseminación Artificial?

**¿Inseminación Artificial?**

Como lo suponían ambas mujeres, el alborozo que se formó en casa de la familia Weasley fue monumental, para la historia, como cada festejo que venía después de una gran noticia llena de dicha. Ronald no paraba de repetir que pronto sería papá, y Hermione no cesaba de repetirle lo mismo conforme llenaba su rostro de besos. Ginny sonrió admirando y contagiándose un poco de la alegría que reinaba en el ambiente.

-Ginny, ayúdame con esto – Pidió su madre, quien portaba entre sus brazos una pesada bandeja repleta de bocadillos y bebidas frías. – Todo esto me tomó por sorpresa, pero algo pude preparar -Exclamó la regordeta mujer con felicidad mientras dejaba sobre el centro de la mesita de madera todos los pasabocas. – Esta noticia es la mejor que nos ha podido llegar. Y ahora espero se casen después de tanto tiempo.

-Ya sabemos que será así, ambos están muy entusiasmados.

En realidad el entusiasmo tanto de Hermione como de Ron se desbordaba por las ventanas e iba más allá de las colinas que rodeaban a la madriguera. Ginny los miraba, contenta y agradecida por la algazara que mostraba su hermano y mejor amiga… ¡Lo que daría por sentir aquello! Parecía tan vital para sentirse completa. ¿Acaso podría quedar embarazada sin necesidad de tener a un hombre a su lado?

-¡Ginny! – La voz de la castaña la sobresaltó. - Sabes que serás la madrina, ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que debo ser la madrina! No te perdonaría que no me dieras ese puesto que tanto ansío.

-Ronald está tan feliz… quiere que realicemos la boda lo más pronto posible, pero es tanto lo que…

-Me parece perfecto que sea pronto, Hermione. Y no importan los arreglos que falten, sabes que yo los puedo ayudar y mi madre también.

-Lo sé, pero si fuera por Ron, nos casáramos mañana mismo.

-¿Y por ti?

-Me casaría hoy con él – Rió divertida y maravillada. – Mañana me dedicaré a comprar algunas cosas para la habitación del niño, ¿me acompañarás?

-Con gusto… - Su corazón osciló de manera repentina, lamentado. Todo era tan soñado para Hermione y tan inalcanzable para ella…

-Ginny… ¿te sientes bien? – Seguramente había adoptado esa expresión neutra que formaba su rostro cuando pensaba en lo que no podía tener. ¿Por qué tenía que haber nacido ese afán? Esa ambición de querer sentar a un niño en sus rodillas y contarle cuanta cantidad de cuentos conocía por su madre. Los niños eran el futuro de todo, y ella simplemente se empeñaba en traer uno al mundo. – Ginny… - Hermione sacudió su hombro.

-Estoy bien – Volvió en sí sacudiendo la cabeza. – Bien, sólo… creo que tomé cervezas de mantequilla de más. – Sonrió.

-Pues ya deja de beber, no quiero que mañana te levantes con resaca.

-Es imposible que me emborrache con cervezas de mantequilla, Hermione.

-Sigue bebiendo y veremos a que estado llegas.

-Sabes que Fleur planea una despedida de soltera apenas Ron te pidió matrimonio, ¿no? – Cambió de tema.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, y justo ahora estaba hablando con ella sobre eso. ¡Está loca si piensa que vamos a…!

-No seas aguafiestas, Hermione. Debes disfrutar de tu última noche como soltera antes de unirte para toda la vida con mi hermano.

-No sé como al inicio no soportabas a Fleur, si ambas son tan parecidas cuando de crear alborotos se trata – Ginevra le sacó la lengua y sonrió con autenticidad.

La noche continuó entre risas y chistes. Molly se vio en la obligación de preparar más bocadillos y tartaletas al ver cómo los hombres devoraban todo el contenido de la bandeja de una. Percy, Charlie y Bill, gozaban de contarles unas especies de "Anécdotas" sobre sus hijos a su hermano menor… unas divertidas, y otras lo suficientemente terribles como para asustar al pobre de Ron. Fleur y Audrey avasallaban a la embarazada castaña con tics que le serían muy útiles en el transcurso de los meses; mientras Ginny, ahogada en sus celos injustos pero inevitables dentro de ella, escuchaba con claridad cada una de las palabras que expresaban sus cuñadas.

-Te sentirás como una Gorila apenas pises el sexto mes…

-Oui… debes asegudadte de ingerir mucha fibra…

-Pero no en exceso, al igual que calcio y ácido fólico.

-¿Ya has pensado en cómo lo llamarás?

-¡Me enteré apenas ayer! – Exclamó la castaña.

-Oh vamos, Hermione – Habló Audrey, la esposa de Percy. – Yo pensé una infinita cantidad de nombres apenas el doctor anunció mi estado. Seguramente te pasó igual.

-Pues… sí pensé en varios, la verdad – Sonrió la joven mujer. – Pero el nombre es algo que debo decidir con Ronald.

-Que cosas. ¡Somos nosotras quienes llevamos a una persona por nueve meses en la barriga!

-Sí, pero sin ellos estos milagros serían completamente imposibles – Hermione llevó una de sus manos a su plano vientre, sonriendo conmocionada.

-Oui – Convino Fleur. - Recuefdo la primera vez que Victoire pateó dentro de mí – Sonrió. – Será algo…

-Indescriptible – Decretó Audrey. – A mí hasta me vivieron ganas de llorar, y cuando Percy llegó él…

-¡¿Acaso no pueden hablar de otra cosa? – Estalló, con su mirada acuosa y los labios temblorosos. El trío de mujeres la miró completamente asombrado por su reacción. Se le fue imposible controlarse, ya no.

-Ginny…

-Yo… lo siento… yo… - Empezó a llorar sin más, cansada de aguantar.

-Ginny… - Hermione se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta ella, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, sólo… - Sorbió y se secó las primeras lágrimas.

-¡No vengas a decirme que nada! Si lloras es por algo.

-No ocurre nada, Hermione. De verdad… sólo… - Miró a la castaña y luego a Fleur y Audrey, todas la observaban preocupada. – Sólo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiró, sintiéndose completamente estúpida, envidiosa y egoísta. Si fuera posible, se pondría a patalear cual niña pequeña por algo que desde hacia tiempo anhela. Paseó su rostro por el lugar, notando que sólo estaban las cuatro, pues sus padres se hallaban en la cocina mientras los hombres continuaban conversando en el jardín.

-Ginny…

-Yo…

-¿Estás enferma?

-No… ¡Por Dios, no!

-¿Por qué lloras?

No se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Las secó con la palma de su mano y suspiró.

-¿Alguien te hizo algo? – Negó con la cabeza. - ¡Por Dios Ginny, dime qué demonios te ocurre! – La zarandeó Hermione.

-Yo… sólo…

-Iré por la señora Weasley – Dijo Audrey mientras se levantaba.

-¡No! de verdad, no me pasa nada.

-La gente no llora por nada. Dime que…

-¡Quiero un bebé! – Bramó, alterada.

-¿Qué…? Ginny…

-Me escucharon, quiero un bebé, un bebé – Repitió. – Quiero tener un bebé, un hijo. Quiero quedar embarazada, tener miles de nombres para pensar, quiero estar como un gorila, quiero un bebé. ¡Quiero un bebé! - Se arrojó hasta quedar sentada en el sofá y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba realizando todo un melodrama.

-Ginny…

-Las escucho a ustedes, hablando sobre lo maravilloso que es y lo única que es vivir esa experiencia. Miro como se iluminan sus ojos cuando tienen a Molly o a Victoire sentadas en sus piernas… - Observó a Fleur y a Audrey. – Y noto la mirada de admiración, respeto y amor con la que las observan, simplemente son sus heroínas… y yo… yo quiero…

-Ginny…

-¡Quiero un bebé! – Rezongó dando unas palmadas a sus piernas.

-Eso es algo por lo que no debes llorar, Ginevra. Y menos hacer berrinche como una nenita. – Hermione tomó asiento en una silla cerca del sofá, completamente seria. – De verdad me preocupé. Creí realmente que te ocurría algo malo.

-Lo siento, sólo… es decepcionante no tener la oportunidad de algo… cuando de verdad lo anhelas con todo tu ser.

-¿Por qué dices que no tienes la oportunidad? ¿Acaso te falta un ovario?

-¡No! Pero…

-Tu problema tiene solución y bien que la sabes, Ginevra – Habló Fleur con tranquilidad.

-Ustedes no entienden. Tú… - Señaló a Hermione. – tienes a Ron. Tú tienes a Percy y tú tienes a Bill. ¿De quién pretenden que quede yo embarazada? ¿Del aire? Quizá deba ir por ahí y acostarme con el primer hombre que…

-Tranquilízate, Ginny – Pidió la castaña.

-¡Es frustrante! Lo único que veo cuando camino por Londres son a madres con sus bebés, y ahí ya no puedo evitar querer lo que quiero. Hasta me he imaginado robando uno de un cochecito mientras la mamá está distraída sacando el biberón del bolso… La situación me tiene…

-Completamente loca, ¡cálmate, por favor!

-¡Quiero un bebé!

Hermione, Fleur y Audrey intercambiaron un par de miradas mientras alzaban las cejas de manera expectante. Ginny mantenía sus manos unidas sobre su regazo, jugando con sus pulgares mientras su rostro se mantenía marcado por una triste expresión.

-Eres una mujer joven, Ginny – Habló Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Joven, vieja, no me importa… sólo quiero ser mamá, yo…

-Quizá está falta de hombre y…

-¡No es eso! – Interrumpió el susurro de Audrey hacia Fleur, el cual pudo escuchar perfectamente. – No necesito de un hombre ahora en mi vida. Sólo quiero un bebé – Repitió insistentemente.

-Pues, será muy difícil si no tienes a uno ahora.

-Yo… - Se mantuvo pensando por unos instantes mientras sus castaños ojos se clavaban en algún punto encima de la chimenea.

¿Por qué la necesidad de un hombre para conseguir lo que quería? Odiaba ese pensamiento así el sexo masculino fuera vital para lograr algo. Ella no deseaba entablar una relación seria con nadie por el momento. Después del ominoso día en el cual Harry había decidido salir de su vida, se había dicho, jurado y prometido no tener contacto romántico con cualquier otro ser. Pero, ¿cómo quedar embarazada? ¿Debía tomar en serio su anterior comentario y salir a follar con el primero que se le cruce en frente para quedar encinta? Ella bien podría criar a un niño por si sola; darle lo que necesitaba y muchísimo más…

-No se necesita de un hombre para cuidar a un niño de la manera correcta… - Exclamó después de dejar pasar un rato. – Bien puedo traer á un bebé al mundo y ser una gran madre y un gran padre al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes que pensamos igual, Ginny, pero no…

-Estamos en la edad moderna. ¿Lo sabían? – Ahora hablaba con calma y tranquilidad, ya con el semblante repentinamente repuesto. – Yo puedo… - Se levantó del sofá con la mirada pérdida, pensando algo que las otras tres mujeres no adivinaban aún, pues la miraban expectantes desde sus asientos. – Puedo…

-Ginny…

-¡Inseminación artificial! – Bramó fuerte mientras movía los brazos hacia arriba.

-¡¿Qué…?

-Así no tengo que follar con ningún desconocido y quedaré embarazada.

-¿Estás loca?

-No es una mala idea… - Miró hacia el techo para luego posar la vista en sus tres cuñadas. – Puede ser…

-Ginny, mira bien lo que dices. El llevar a un niño en el vientre por nueve meses no es cosa de juego. Tú…

-¡No lo veo como un juego! Quiero un bebé, lo quiero.

-Ginny…

-¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Mañana iré a un doctor y ahí…

-Parece que está muy decidida, Oui – Murmuró La rubia hacia las otras dos mujeres. Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza mientras observaba a su pelirroja amiga.

-Ginny, no creo que estés pensando las cosas bien. Tan sólo…

-Está decidido – Sonrió la joven con autenticidad. – Mañana iré a un doctor, puede ser a tu mismo ginecólogo, Hermione.

-Ginevra…

-No es tan mala idea – Intervino Audrey entre Fleur y Hermione. – Y si lo fuera, creo que saben que sería imposible hacerla querer hacer lo contrario. Mírenla – Señaló a Ginny, la cual formaba en voz alta una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaría para los próximos nueve meses. – Se ve muy segura, y cuando ella está así, saben que es imposible hacerla desistir.

-Pero es que…

-¡Voy a ser mamá! – Vociferó Ginny dando un par de brinquitos en su mismo sitio, justo al instante en el que sus hermanos y sus padres regresaban a la pequeña sala de estar.

-¡¿Qué tú qué… Ginny!

-¡Hija!

-¡Ginevra!

-¡Quién es el idiota!

No debió gritarlo eufórica estando en la madriguera. ¿Su familia lo entendería? En realidad, fuera cual fuera las actitudes de todos; de sus hermanos, de sus cuñadas, de sus amigos, igual lo haría… Para los próximos meses tendría a un bebé creciendo dentro de ella así fuera lo último que hiciera…

Aunque no… No podía morir si iba a ser madre, ¿no?

Sonrió.

-Quiero un bebé – Dijo a su familia que la miraba sin entender.

Estando ya en su departamento después de la pequeña celebración, pensaba con más seriedad la decisión tomada esa noche. ¿Estaría bien? definitivamente, pensaba que sí.

_-Ese niño crecerá sin un padre…_

_-¿Estás segura de esto, hija?_

_-Eres joven._

_-Aún tienes tiempo._

_-¿Sabes las responsabilidades? _

Dijeran lo que dijeran, ya la decisión estaba tomada, y quien la conocía sabía perfectamente que no iba a echarse para atrás. Ginevra Weasley luchaba por lo que quería… y si lo que más deseaba era un bebé, pues, simplemente lo tendría, así fuera por medio de un proceso meramente científico y no muy natural.

Suspiró, dio un giro sobre la cama y prendió la lámpara que se encontraba encima de su cómoda. El sueño no llegaba así que decidió retomar la lectura del libro que Hermione le había prestado hacía tan sólo una semana. Unas arrugas se formaron entre sus delgadas cejas al notar con qué había marcado el capítulo que había dejado a medio leer… una fotografía, y no precisamente de ella, sino de Harry.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos. Aquella situación suponía estaba olvidada. Apartó la mirada de la imagen sonriente del joven moreno con anteojos redondos y la guardó en la pequeña gaveta de la mesita de madera. Las ganas de leer se habían esfumado, ahora sólo quería dormirse rápido, ansiosa por que el día siguiente llegara lo más pronto posible.

0 0 0

El hecho de haber acompañado a Hermione a comprar una exagerada cantidad de cosas para el nuevo cuarto del pequeño (o pequeña) Weasley sirvió como un gran incentivo para hacerla apresurar su cita programada al ginecólogo. Agradecía enormemente el que el doctor tuviera el tiempo necesario para ella ese mismo día. Mientras más pronto ocurriera su milagro, mejor.

-¿Acaso esto no te parece adorable? – La pelirroja sacó de una enorme bolsa colmada de todo tipo de cosas un pequeño juego de zapatitos diminutos y guantecitos de osito. – Parece que fueran hechos para un muñequito. Y esto… - Sacó un juego de gorritas unisex y unos mamelucos con diseños de escobas voladoras.

-Creo que compramos más de lo debido. – Exclamó Hermione observando la exagerada cantidad de bolsas.

-Nada que ver. Tenemos que darle a mi sobrino todo lo que necesite y mucho más.

-Ron se molestará al ver las cuentas de la tarjeta de crédito.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

-Él sabe muy bien que mi sobrino merece lo mejor – Miró un paquete de biberones y un variado juego de sonajas. – Ese pequeño no tendrá mucho tiempo sin un primito con el cual jugar. – Dijo formando una gran sonrisa que mostraba su blanca dentadura. Hermione la miró.

-Ginny, ¿estás completamente segura de querer…?

-Ya lo dije – Interrumpió la pelirroja raudamente. – Mi decisión está tomada y absolutamente nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Es que… lo quiero tanto, Hermione.

-Entiendo que quieras ser madre, creo que ese es el deseo de la mayoría de las mujeres en esta vida. Pero…

-Digas lo que digas lo haré – Guardó las sonajas dentro de la bolsa y se levantó del asiento del parque en el cual ambas estaban sentadas. – Falta poco tiempo para mi cita, ¿me acompañarás?

-Te dije que lo haría.

-Es completamente común lo que voy hacer. No sé por qué te alteras tanto. – Pensaba y aseguraba que Hermione deseaba que ella tuviera a la persona ideal, que todo el asunto se diera de la manera normal y natural.

-Tan sólo opino que deberías esperar. – Ginny rodó los ojos omitiendo el comentario. Liberó una bocanada de aire y le indicó que ya debían partir hacia la clínica.

Las ansías crecieron de manera monumental después de aquella visita al doctor. Su organismo y cuerpo estaban perfectos y tan sólo debía esperar unas semanas antes de realizar todo el proceso, elegir al donante indicado y realizar todos esos exámenes rutinarios.

Miró a su alrededor mientras se dirigía con Hermione hacia la entrada de un pequeño café. Como venía observando desde hacía varios meses, madres con sus bebés iban y venían de un lado otro, colmando todas las aceras de Londres.

Sonrió. Pronto ella sería una de ellas.

* * *

_**N/A:** Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. He tenido mi cabeza en otras cosas y dejé pasar mucho tiempo para esta historia. Analizando el fic, y planteandome bien lo que se viene después, los capítulos serán más o menos de este mismo "largo"... pensaba hacerlos verdaderamente inmensos y así publicar menos, pero siendoles sincera, me aburre. Tanto como leer capítulos interminables._

_Debo dar las gracias enormes por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido este fic. La verdad es que me emocionan mucho con sus lindos reviews. Lo que pasó en este cap no sé si se lo esperaban... esa loca y precipitada decisión de Ginny no es tan loca, pienso yo. Peeero... habrá que esperar a ver que se viene. Sinceramente, es preferible engendrar a un niño de la manera en la que Dios mandó, ¿cierto? jejeje. En el próximo capítulo saldrá Harry y se explicarán más cositas  
_

_Una aclaración, la idea de este capítulo me vino muchísimo antes de ver el trailer de "Plan B" La nueva pelí de Jenifer Lopez. Casualmente, la situación es similar; ella quiere un bebé y se realiza una inseminación artificial. La película no ha salido, apenas y están apareciendo los trailers. Quería aclararlo para que, de cierta manera, no pensaran que plagié la idea. La palabra "Plagiar" no se halla en mi léxico. _

_Gracias por leer. Cualquier queja, duda, crítica, correpción, etc, etc, etc... saben que es bien recibida. _

_Un besote a todos!_

**_Yani!_**


	3. Un Padre

**Un Padre**

El trago de limonada que recién había tomado no duró más de un segundo en su garganta. Miró con expresión de horror el rostro de sus padres, mientras Molly levantaba todos los platos y se disponía a limpiar los charquitos de la bebida que Ginny había ocasionado sobre la mesa al escupir.

-¡Millones! – Exclamó con la voz un tanto agazapada. - ¡¿Acaso sólo las mujeres ricas pueden tener bebés?

-Baja el tono de voz, Ginny.

-Millones, mamá… - Observó de nuevo el presupuesto y de pronto le vinieron más ganas de gritar.

-Sabías perfectamente que esos procesos no son nada económicos – Habló la señora Weasley conforme dejaba en el lavaplatos todos los cubiertos y vasos sucios. – Creí que lo tenías claro después de tu apresurada cita con el médico hace dos días.

-Sí… pero no pensé… - Sus ojos chocolates seguían fijos en el alto número con demasiados "ceros" `para su gusto. – No es justo.

-Ginny, quizá sea una especie de "Señal" – La pelirroja enarcó una ceja con la vista puesta ahora en su madre. –Es que esa decisión tan precipitada de tener un bebé, no creo que estés pensando las cosas de la manera correcta.

-Por favor… - Resopló recostándose en la silla y dejando a un lado el presupuesto que le llegó esa mañana de la clínica.

-Piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-Ya lo pensé bien.

-No lo creo…

-Millones… - Murmuró otra vez sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Quizá el acostarse con el primer hombre que se le cruzara en su camino no era tan mala idea, analizando la situación.

O O O

La turbulencia que presentó el avión en esos momentos fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo de su profundo sueño. Hacía días que no dormía bien y la pequeña siesta que logró tomar durante el vuelo no fue lo bastante larga como para quitarle la sensación somnífera que cargaba encima.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar, señor? – Preguntó la aeromoza amablemente conforme señalaba un carrito lleno de diversos tipos de bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como no.

-No, gracias. Disculpe, ¿pero cuanto falta para llegar a Londres?

-Una hora exactamente, señor. ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

Quizá el hecho de regresar a Londres tenía parte de la culpa de sus pésimos intentos por dormir durante las noches. Cierta inquietud había invadido su cuerpo cuando decidió volver a Inglaterra… sin saber por qué, estaba entre nervioso y a la vez ansioso.

-Eh, ¡Señorita! – Llamó a la aeromoza nuevamente después de que ésta se alejara unos pasos de él. – Discúlpeme, pero me apetece un café – Sonrió un tanto apenado.

-Un café… - Repitió la joven mujer a la par que preparaba una humeante taza. - ¿Crema y azúcar?

-Sólo azúcar, por favor – Tomó la fina taza que la chica le tendió. – Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, señor.

Dio un primer sorbo a la caliente bebida, deseando que esa taza de café fuera suficiente para acabar con aquel sopor. Trataba de calmar esa inquietud que nacía desde la base de su estómago y se extendía poco a poco por cada fibra de su ser. Un sentimiento anhelante lo embargó al pensar en aquellos a quienes vería de nuevo… por sobre todo pensaba en aquella mujer a la cual había dejado hacia ya un tiempo.

La taza en su mano tembló debido a las pequeñas oscilaciones que sintió. ¿Cómo estaría? Seguramente igual de hermosa, pululante, divertida, terca y extremadamente alegre como él la recordaba. Con ese espíritu indomable y esa característica forma de ser que dejaba bien claro que de una Weasley se trataba.

-Ginny… - Murmuró mientras buscaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón su billetera. Una pequeña y vieja foto reposaba dentro de ella, guardando la imagen de una fresca jovencita de dieciocho años con sonrisa alegre y ojos pícaros y avivados.

Había tomado la decisión equivocada, la más errónea e inexacta. ¿Cómo pensar que una oportunidad de trabajo en otro país podía causarle más felicidad que compartir todos los instantes de la vida con la persona amada? Por más que ella se hubiera mostrado tan calmada ante su decisión… Sin duda alguna era un tremendo idiota; el más grande estúpido, lo aceptaba.

Suspiró guardando la billetera en su lugar y terminando con la taza de café, ahora más fría que caliente. En el inicio del viaje había maquinado millones de pensamientos e ideas para volver a tener a esa pelirroja nuevamente con él… mas algo en su interior le repetía, de manera muy constante, que Ginny no lo perdonaría tan fácil. Por como habían terminado las cosas, dudaba que ella lo disculpase.

O O O

-Neville, ¿me prestas dinero?

-Por supuesto Ginny, ¿Cuánto necesitas?

La pelirroja dio al joven una servilleta con la suma de dinero que necesitaba. La reacción de su amigo fue muy parecida a la que sufrió ella esa mañana en la madriguera; Neville escupió todo el vino tinto, manchado los blancos manteles que cubrían las mesas del restaurante.

-Ginny…

-¡Lo necesito!

-Sabes que te lo prestaría con todo gusto, ¡pero no poseo semejante cantidad! Además, ¿Para qué necesitas tanto dinero?

Neville representaba para ella su mejor amigo desde que se habían unido en Hogwarts durante la guerra hacia ya años atrás. Le agradaba de sobremanera y sabía que él era una de las pocas personas (además de su familia) con las que podía contar.

-Lo necesito.

-¿Para qué?

El que fuera su mejor amigo no significaba que debía contarle todo. Pero, sintiendo la necesidad de gritar a todo pulmón lo que más quería en ese momento, no se reprimió.

-Quiero un bebé.

-¿Qué?

-Me escuchaste, quiero un bebé.

-Ginny…

-No podré tenerlo si no consigo esta suma de dinero.

-¿Pero qué…? No entiendo – La cara de Neville era todo un poema ante ella. Sabía que él, siendo hombre, no la entendería del todo.

-Escucha… - Suspiró. – Quiero tener un bebé. Quiero ser mamá. Pero no podré si no logro reunir todo esto. – Mostró frustrada la servilleta que marcaba la gran suma de dinero.

-Pero…

-Inseminación artificial, querido.

-Inse… ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Ginny asintió con la cabeza. – Estás…

-No me digas que estoy loca, ya mi familia viene repitiéndomelo desde que les conté mis planes.

-Es que, ¡de verdad estás loca! – La pelirroja resopló. – Siempre lo supe, pero esto…

-¡Por favor! Al menos esperaba contar con tu apoyo.

-Igual harás lo que te venga en gana.

-Exacto – Sonrió. – ¡Necesito este dinero!

Llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Su vista se perdió en las pequeñas burbujas que se formaban en su gaseosa mientras pensaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar que el destino le decía que no debía ni podía ser mamá? No quería…

-Neville, ¿quieres ser el padre de mi hijo? - Nuevamente el joven escupió todo el vino que había sorbido en ese momento.

-¡Después dices que no estás loca! – Vociferó con las mejillas de un encendido tono escarlata.

-Oh vamos. Somos amigos desde hace años. Sé que eres un hombre sano; no fumas, no tienes ninguna enfermedad y no me cobrarás nada por acostarte conmigo – Ya estaba hablando como toda una demente.

-Mira lo que dices. No podemos hacer tal cosa, además ¡Tengo prometida!

-Quizá si hablo con Hannah…

-Ginny… - La chica suspiró.

-Tienes razón. ¡Esto me tiene completamente loca!

-Hasta que por fin lo aceptas – La pelirroja enfocó su vista en el rostro de su amigo antes de exhalar nuevamente.

Era demasiado frustrante.

-Creo que ya debo irme al trabajo – Exclamó de manera monótona mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Te acompaño.

-No tienes que…

-Te acompañaré – Aseguró el joven mientras pedía la cuenta.

Salieron del local a la par que Neville abría su ancho paraguas, la lluvia que caía sobre Londres esa tarde era un tanto fuerte. Ginny ajustó su abrigo sobre sí y entrelazó uno de sus brazos con el que Neville le ofrecía tan amistosamente. Caminaron en silencio. Siempre le resultaba agradable esos momentos y más con el aroma de la lluvia penetrando de manera tan amena en sus fosas nasales; le obsequiaba cierta paz muy grata. Podía percibir la mirada que su amigo lanzaba sobre ella de vez en vez; generalmente, sus paseos por las aceras inglesas, con lluvia o sin ella, eran más animados. Siempre conversando sobre situaciones triviales o compartiendo chistes malos que a él le contaban en su trabajo. Supuso que Neville veía muy extraño aquella situación actual, y mucho más con esa expresión tan apática que había adoptado de manera neutral.

-Las cosas llegan cuando deben llegar, Ginny – Le sonrió el joven. Ginny lo miró; como muchos otros, no la entendía para nada. – Hannah quiere ir al cine esta noche, ayer estrenaron una película que desde hacia tiempo espera. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-No… - Negó con la cabeza. – Quedé con Fleur y Hermione para ajustar los detalles de la boda

-¿Ya programaron la fecha?

-En un mes exactamente. Ambos querían que fuera antes, pero creo que al menos necesitaremos de treinta días como mínimo para tenerlo todo listo.

Cruzaron una esquina hasta llegar a un imponente edificio. Ginny se separó del abrazo de Neville y le sonrió como despedida.

-Gracias por el almuerzo. Sabes que a la próxima me toca a mí.

-Lo acepto. Con tal de que no sea Sushi, todo…

-Precisamente será Sushi.

-¡Yo siempre me aseguro de invitarte lo que te gusta!

-Y eso es algo que te agradezco mucho – Rió la pelirroja. – Nos veremos después.

Se despidió con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el gran edificio londinense, con suma prisa para mojarse lo menos posible.

-Terminarás enfermándote si continúas mojándote de esa forma, Ginny – Habló Lisa, su asistente. Para Ginny resultó ser una mujer sumamente agradable desde que la entrevistó para el puesto. No se había equivocado en contratarla, pues, además de eficiente, resultó ser una muy buena amiga.

-Tan sólo fueron unas gotas, además, sólo me mojé cruzando la calle – Entró a su oficina y tomó asiento tras su amplio escritorio. - ¿Alguna novedad?

-Llamó tu hermano. Estaba un tanto alterado por algo de sus tarjetas de crédito… - Ginny movió la mano en señal de poca importancia. - ¿No llamó a tu celular?

-Lo tengo apagado.

-Con razón.

-¿Algo más?

-A ver… - La mujer revisó sus notas. – No, sólo la llamada de tu hermano y… ah, una junta que programó el jefe para las tres de la tarde.

-Bien. Gracias, Lisa.

-No hay de qué, es mi trabajo. ¿Gustas una taza de café? – Le preguntó al verla temblar un poco por la humedad de sus ropas.

-No, sólo necesito secarme un poco y bajar el nivel del aire acondicionado.

-De acuerdo. Llámame si necesitas alguna otra cosa.

Al apenas ver que la puerta se cerraba tras su asistente, Ginny hurgó en las gavetas de su escritorio hasta dar con su delgada varita y, murmurando un simple y común hechizo, secó sus ropas y su cabello. Miró los papeles que tenía frente a ella, la verdad es que el trabajo se hallaba muy flojo en esos días… o era quizá por el poco interés que ahora mostraba ante él. Bien sabía que debía redactar unos cuatro o cinco artículos para la próxima edición de la revista, pero por motivos y razones, no encontraba la inspiración ni las ganas adecuadas para empezar.

Suspiró sonoramente, buscó dentro de su bolso de cuero encima de su escritorio y dio con su pequeña novela de bolsillo que desde hacia tiempo venía tratando de culminar. Abrió justo donde había dejado el capítulo por la mitad, dando a sus ojos la imagen de aquella vieja foto.

¿No se suponía que la había dejado en la oscuridad del cajón de la mesita junto a su cama? ¡Qué insistencia de hacerla recordar cosas que no quería ni pensar! Pero que, algunas veces, se le hacía inevitable no concentrarse en ellas.

_Recuerdos. Recuerdos. Recuerdos. _

A veces no podía soslayar momentos pasados en los cuales se mostraba una descomunal felicidad. _Lo extrañaba tanto… _el sentirse querida, amada y deseada… esas sensaciones que despertaban en las mujeres momentos que parecían ser más soñados pero que eran total y completamente reales.

Exhaló e inhaló con fuerza. Desde que Harry se había ido ella se tenía netamente prohibido pensar siquiera en una nueva relación. Se negó demasiadas oportunidades que se le presentaron en bandeja de plata y eso era algo que lamentaba, ahora que lo pensaba. Si se hubiera dado la conveniencia cuando ésta se le aparecía sin siquiera esperárselo, quizá ahora…

-Tendría un padre para mi hijo... – Se dijo apoyándose en su silla y fijando sus ojos en el techo de la oficina. - Un padre.

* * *

_**N/A:** No sé qué ocurre conmigo, pero en toda historia veo a Ginevra es como una editora de alguna revista. No sé. En el Ermitaño es una editora, en Entre los Vivos es también una editora; y estoy trabajando en otra historia donde también es una editora? o.O en fin... me gusta que sea editora, pues jeje! Capítulo, corto, como bien ya había dicho. No se me da escribir capítulos largos y menos para esta historia, ya que, pensandola, no lo veo necesario; cada actualización dirá lo que debe. Es un** Mini-Fic**, lo repito.  
_

_Muchas gracias por leer, y por los reviews! Saben que siempre respondo a todos aquellos que se registran para dejarme un comentario. Se acepta de todo. _

_Besotes. _

**_Yani! _**


	4. Ya en Londres

**Ya en Londres**

Sentía a sus ilusiones irse apagando poco a poco conforme pasaban los días. Taladraba su cabeza pensando una manera posible para poder llevar a cabo lo que tanto quería sin necesidad de gastar tal cantidad de dinero, mas ninguna idea que fuera aceptable se le ocurría. Quizá ya era la hora de irse haciendo la idea.

-Ronald irá esta noche a ver un partido junto con George, ¿qué te parece si rentamos unas películas?

-Puede ser… - Ginny suspiró mientras aparcaba el auto algo un poco más allá del jardín de la madriguera. Se suponía que esa tarde era para ajustar algunos detalles de la boda con Fleur, pero la rubia y hermosa mujer canceló hacia dos horas antes por tener a Victoire con varicela. – Neville me había dicho para ir al cine con él y Hannah, pero como sabes, aún me incomoda un poco salir con ellos. ¡Se ponen demasiado melosos! Y se me hace muy extraño ver a Neville así.

-Me lo imagino. Entonces vamos a mi casa, pasaremos una noche divertida.

-Pero no veremos esas películas clásicas que te gustan.

-De acuerdo.

La mirada castaña de la pelirroja se mantuvo fija en algún punto frente a ella sin apagar aún el motor. El clima lluvioso con el que había amanecido ya no estaba. Las nubes se habían disipado y ahora el sol reinaba imponente sobre las colinas cercanas al hogar de la familia Weasley.

-Ginny… ¡Ginny! - Ginevra sacudió la cabeza y apagó el auto rápidamente. - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¡Has estado tan inexpresiva últimamente que de verdad me preocupas! – Exclamó la castaña de pronto con el ceño fruncido. – Ginny… - La pelirroja realizó un vago gesto de fastidio mientras bajaba del auto seguida de Hermione.

-¡Un rayón! – Bramó de manera repentina mientras llevaba ambas manos hacia su cabeza. – Seguramente fue el estúpido motorizado obsceno que nos andaba molestando. Bill se va a poner…

-Por favor, Ginny – Hermione rodeó el vehículo y llegó junto a ella, sacando su varita de su pequeño bolso bajo el brazo. – Con un simple hechizo se puede arreglar – Apuntó al rayón que decoraba la puerta del volvo de Bill y al instante éste desapareció.

-Bien – Exhaló la pelirroja.

-En estos últimos días has estado queriendo hacer un drama de todo. Estás tan sensible que cuando estoy contigo no pareciera que fuera yo la embarazada sino… - Se calló al instante al ver la extraña mueca que surcó el rostro de su cuñada. – Ginevra… - Ginny se dio vuelta y emprendió una marcha floja hacia la madriguera. - ¡Deja de una vez esa malcriadez que te gastas! De verdad…

-Entiende que ando en un momento de frustración, Hermione – Se detuvo y volteó a mirarla. Su amiga arqueó una ceja.

-No pareces una mujer adulta – Ginny se alzó de hombros. - ¡Quita esa cara, por Dios! Al menos finge una sonrisa cuando estés con nosotros.

-Lo siento, ¿sí? Sé que mi actitud no es la más madura de todas.

-Por supuesto.

-Ya… - Cerró los ojos y liberó un hondo suspiro. – Bien… - Miró a la castaña. – Trataré de calmarme y me tragaré en silencio mi desilusión. – Hermione bufó a la par que blanqueaba los ojos. Caminó hasta Ginny y, tomándola del brazo, se dirigieron hacia la madriguera.

O O O

Los nervios que parecían devorarlo por dentro se multiplicaron sin piedad apenas pisó tierra londinense, no quería ni pensar en cómo se sentiría cuando estuviera de nuevo frente a ella. Paseó su mirada por sus maletas con la intención de tomar una para empezar a desempacar, aunque creía que lo más óptimo antes de darse esa tarea era limpiar aquel departamento. Después de cinco años sin haberle pasado siquiera un cepillo de barrer ya parecía no verse el piso ante tanto polvo. Rápidamente buscó los pocos objetos de limpieza y aseo que había dejado en la cocina antes de partir y se dispuso a recoger el lugar. No era tanto trabajo, tan sólo debía sacudir los muebles y la mesa y trapear el piso para quitarle un poco el aroma a cuarto encerrado.

Dio un asomo de sonrisa cuando vio su tarea terminada. Ahora sólo debía desempacar sus pertenencias y acomodar todo donde debía. Con una mano se secó las pocas gotas de sudor que se esparcían por su frente y se encaminó hacia el refrigerador para tomar una botella de cerveza de las que había comprado antes de llegar al departamento.

Fotografías de tiempos pasados reposaban pegadas en la puerta del congelador. Sus ojos divisaron una muy divertida en la cual estaba él junto a Hermione y Ron. Otra con sólo él y su amiga "sabelotodo", y una muy especial que se tomó abrazando a Ginny por detrás. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras tomaba la foto y la veía más detalladamente, suponía que todas las fotografías de Ginny estaban aún guardadas dentro de su equipaje. Cuando decidió irse de Londres había tomado todas y cada una de ellas para llevárselas junto con él, ésta se le había olvidado.

Sonrió levemente mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar. Esperaba ya no necesitar más de ellas para al menos imaginar la sensación de bienestar que le causaban los vivos ojos de la chica nada más al verlos… Había sido tan idiota, y Ginny tan…

Sacudió la cabeza. Había vuelto dispuesto a recuperarla y no iba a permitir que discusiones pasadas arruinaran su deseo de volverla a tener junto con él. Todo debía llevarlo a cabo de acuerdo a como lo tenía planeado: Ir a la madriguera, hablar con sus mejores amigos, buscar empleo… Aún no podía divisar el momento en el cual se disponía a solucionar las cosas con Ginevra. Era como tratar de ver una película con imágenes borrosas. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si ya no lo amaba? Le dolía recordar que ninguna carta que recibió desde Londres estando en Nueva York era de ella. Ginny nunca se preocupó por escribir siquiera un "cómo estás". Y bueno… debía admitir que él nunca se dio el valor de escribirle tampoco, temiendo no recibir una respuesta… no la que quería.

Exhaló una gran cantidad de aire. Dejó la botella de cerveza que estaba ingiriendo sobre el mesón de la cocina y se dispuso a ordenar algo de comida. Al día siguiente se preocuparía por lo que haría.

O O O

-_El duende y el búho se hicieron muy amigos y todos los días se reunían en la casa de chocolate para jugar al ajedrez. Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado, si quieres que te lo cuente otra vez cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta… - _La pequeña Molly se removió junto a ella murmurando algo entre sueños que Ginny no logró entender. Sonrió con ternura y la acomodó de una manera más cómoda sobre la cama, arropándola con las frazadas y dejando una pequeña luz de lámpara encendida sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Se durmió? – Preguntó su madre al verla bajar de las escaleras.

-Sí, esa niña es de coger el sueño rápido, tan sólo me dio tiempo de leerle un cuento. Con Victoire siempre debo leer al menos unas cinco historias – Tomó un pastelito de la mesita del centro y se sentó junto a su madre en el sofá.

-Así era Ronald a su edad. Llamaré a Percy y le diré que venga a recogerla mañana – Habló Molly levantándose. – Tu padre está pronto a llegar, ¿se quedan a cenar o tienen planes para esta noche?

-Veremos unas películas en casa de Hermione – Informó Ginny tomando otro pastelito. – Ya que Molly se quedará aquí quizá Audrey quiera ir al salir de su reunión.

-Le avisaré – Sonrió Hermione. – Seguramente Percy se irá también a ver el juego ese.

Pasó una hora entre pláticas triviales cuando ambas mujeres decidieron abandonar la madriguera por ese día e ir camino hacia alguna tienda de películas.

-Audrey llegará a eso de las nueve… - Dijo la castaña mirando su celular. – Llevará un par de pizzas.

-Genial – Giró en la siguiente cuadra hasta ver la tienda de videos.

-¿Qué películas te gustarían ver? - Ambas estaban ya dentro del local, caminaban los pasillos y miraban con curiosidad todos los títulos con los cuales se topaban. Hermione se hallaba en la zona de suspenso mientras ella ojeaba entre las estanterías con películas de romance y comedia.

_Lío embarazoso. Los hijos de los hombres. Mira quién habla. Nueve meses. Adiós, Cigüeña, adiós. Mira quien habla ahora… _¿Acaso no habían otras películas?

-¿Qué te parecen éstas? – Hermione había escogido tres de suspenso y una de terror. Asintió con la cabeza automáticamente… cualquier cosa antes de ver alguna trama sobre embarazos, bebés, padres con hijos…

-Serán éstas cuatro entonces. ¿No viste algo que te llamara a ti la atención? – La mirada chocolate divisó de nuevo las películas que antes había visto, negó rápidamente.

-No, llevemos éstas y listo. – Fueron a la caja.

Ella había resuelto prácticamente todo el misterio a menos de la mitad de la película. Todas resultaban tan cliché; Sabía que el asesino de la hermana de la protagonista era el jardinero con cara de bueno que siempre salía sembrando rosas en el jardín de la mansión, pues en la mayoría de esas películas el maniático siempre era el menos sospechoso de todos… además, ya había visto algunas partes de ese filme en alguna ocasión, aunque no lo recordaba del todo.

-¿No quedaba un trozo de pizza? – Preguntó cuando su mano se topó con el interior vacio de la caja.

-Hermione se la comió – Informó Audrey sin despegar los ojos del televisor. Ginny observó a la castaña, la cual ahora ingería enormes cucharadas de helado mirando la película sin parpadear.

Sonrió de medio lado, peguntándose cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que su cuñada fuera corriendo al baño a vomitar. Sin decir nada se levantó de la comodidad del sofá.

-¿A dónde vas? Te perderás parte de la película.

-Se acabaron las sodas, voy por más a la cocina – Atravesó la estancia hasta llegar al lugar. Suspiró vagamente, tomando una lata de Cola que ya estaba sobre el mesón y sentándose en uno de los bancos junto a él.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo se mantendría ese sentimiento, algo desilusionante y reprimido. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado exagerada, como bien le había dicho Hermione y toda su familia. Era une mujer joven, fresca... con el dolor de haberse separado de la persona amada pero con la fortaleza necesaria para seguir hacia delante. ¿Por qué debía abstenerse a tener una nueva relación? Eran varios los chicos que la habían invitado a salir con anterioridad, proponiéndole la oportunidad de sentirse viva de nuevo y, siendo consciente de su deseo, la oportunidad de formar una familia como se debía hacer.

Tomó de su refresco y desvió la mirada hacia la fotografía del trío que Hermione siempre tenía pegada a una de las alacenas. Recordaba haberla tomado ella misma hacia unos seis o siete años, poco antes de salir ellos de Hogwarts. No se negaba las ganas de escupir sobre el rostro del chico de ojos verdes. Era tal la decepción que sentía, a pesar de querer tachar de su memoria el recuerdo de esa noche en la cual todo había culminado de una manera tan… inesperada, no podía. Le había dicho muchas cosas pero no lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Él había tenido la culpa, mas no podía dejar de pensar que ella también acarreaba parte de ese error.

-¡Pero basta! – Se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y concentrándose en la lata fría entre sus manos. Si Harry la amaba ¿la hubiese dejado? Sus ojos se empeñaban al pensar en la respuesta.

Unos ruidos afuera la distrajeron. Al instante escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerraba de golpe y como su mejor amiga y cuñada realizaba horcadas para liberar las cinco rebanadas de pizza que había comida esa noche. Sin evitarlo rió, sintiéndose extraña por dentro.

-¿Está bien? – Le preguntó a Audrey cuando ésta entraba a la cocina.

-Sí, sabes que los vómitos son completamente normales durante el embarazo.

-Sí… - Bajó la vista. - ¿Terminó la película? – Audrey arrugó el rostro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Es malísima! Por favor no vuelvas a dejar que Hermione escoja las cintas – La pelirroja rió con ganas. – Al empezar supuse que era el jardinero ya que, como en todas, es el menos sospechoso. Pero luego creí en la posibilidad de que pudiese ser el marido ya que se acostaba con ella y pensé que, para salvar su matrimonio, debía matarla. Pero a la final ¡sí fue el jardinero! ¡Y ni siquiera dan una razón del por qué!

-Sí que es mala – Aseguró Ginny divertida.

-Vaya que sí, muy mala. Ojalá las otras no sean así. Esperemos a que Hermione termine con sus habituales nauseas antes de ponerla. – Audrey tomó una soda y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala.

Con un par de sorbos se levantó del bancó y fue hasta el refrigerador, queriendo encontrarse con algún bocadillo que le llenara ese huequito que tenía en el estómago. Sabía ya que dos pizzas medianas para tres mujeres no eran suficientes si Hermione estaba entre ellas. Agachó la cabeza metiéndola dentro de la nevera cuando sonó el teléfono, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se golpeara la coronilla al dar un respingo del susto.

-¡Yo contesto! – Le gritó a Audrey mientras se frotaba la zona adolorida y arrugaba la frente. Rápidamente tomó el auricular del inalámbrico cuando éste sonaba por tercera vez. – Aló…

_-¡Hola! ¿Hermione? – _La saludó una entusiasta voz masculina.

-Lo siento, no. ¿Quién habla?

-_Soy Harry, Harry Potter…_

Su boca se secó conforme el aire dejaba de entrar por su nariz. Recordaba la última vez que había oído su voz, diciéndole un adiós que a ella le llegó como un fuerte golpe al pecho. ¿No la reconocía? Era entendible, teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado cinco años sin hablarse. Exhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos para dejar de ver todo moviéndose a su alrededor… escucharlo después de tanto…

-_Señorita…_ - Se dio cuenta que el teléfono se mantenía pegado a su oreja mientras lo tomaba fuertemente con su mano. La voz del moreno la llamaba una y otra vez. Suspiró hondo tratando de serenarse y abrió la boca para hablar. – _Señorita, es…_

-Hermione… está… está in...dispuesta… - Maldijo el que su voz saliera como un tartamudeo nervioso, no lo pudo evitar.

_-¿Se encuentra bien?_ – Parecía haberse dado cuenta del extraño tono que empleaba al hablar y sus torpes intentos por decir una simple palabra. – _Señorita… ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?_

Respiró una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Harry estaba al otro lado del teléfono a miles de kilómetros lejos de ella, pero su cuerpo sentía como si lo tuviera justo frente a sus ojos.

-_Señorita…_

-Soy Ginny… Ginny Weasley – No supo en qué momento llegó la fuerza para decir su nombre. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y presionó con más fuerzas el inalámbrico hasta tal punto de ver blanco sus nudillos. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y se sentó en el banco cerca del mesón cuando sintió sus rodillas temblar como flan, ignorando el hecho de que no muy lejos (como ella creía que era) un moreno de ojos verdes sentía sus piernas flaquear y su corazón latir con una lozanía descomunal.

-_Ginny…_

Harry debatía entre las ganas de gritar y la parálisis corporal que sufría en ese trance. Después de tanto al fin la escuchaba de nuevo… ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué estaba en Londres? ¿Qué regresó por ella? No, no podía revelarle tal cosa por teléfono y mucho menos con aquellas incesantes oscilaciones que se presentaron en él.

Su voz… ¡Merlín, tenía una hermosa voz! ¿Cómo no pudo haberla reconocido?

-Ginny… Estoy en Londres…

Tarde; el teléfono le devolvió el molesto pitido que se deja al colgar cuando después de minutos decidió hablar. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, trató de mitigar los temblores que sentía y sonrió al instante sintiendo un deje de gusto a pesar de todo. ¡Ya estaba ahí! Cerca de esa pelirroja comparado con los años pasados. Estaba en Londres, cerca de Ginny… Liberó otro suspiro apretando los labios y sintiendo la ansiedad recorrer cada fibra de su ser, deseoso de verla, de estar de nuevo con ella.

* * *

_**N/A:** Y listo. Espero haya gustado a pesar de que el capítulo es poco en emoción. Pero bueno, poco a poco se va desarrollando todo, hehe. _

_Muchas gracias a quienes leen! _

_Les mando un besote y hasta la próxima actualización._

_**Yani!** C= _


	5. Encuentro

_**Advertencia:** El inicio del capítulo posee un contenido Lemmon/Lime (?) nada muy explícito, cabe destacar. Pero están avisados. _

* * *

**Encuentro  
**

_Mantenían los ojos cerrados para así evitar que los rayos del sol penetraran a través de sus iris. El calor de ese día resultaba netamente agradable para pasar la tarde junto al lago que se hallaba unas colinas más allá de la madriguera. Sonreían felices, perdidos en la calidez del verano y en la suavidad y ternura de aquel abrazo. _

_-¿Qué hora es? – Harry entreabrió los ojos para ver su reloj de pulsera. _

_-Tres y media. _

_-Mmm… aún nos queda mucho tiempo. – Ginny rozó su mejilla con el hombro desnudo del chico y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él estrechándolo contra sí. – Simplemente me encanta esto – Suspiró al sentir la mano del moreno acariciar la piel descubierta que dejaba su bikini. Por el clima tan caliente que reinaba en los alrededores ambos habían decidido ir a nadar. Agradecían el que Ronald estuviera muy ocupado con Hermione y el que la señora Weasley se hubiera ido a realizar compras al Callejón Diagon, de esa forma podían disfrutar las horas que gustasen solos, nadando o simplemente estando abrazados. _

_-Como extrañaba estar así contigo – Habló el moreno enredando los dedos en la cabellera roja de su compañera. _

_-Yo igual – Ginny levantó el rostro para mirarlo. El sol de la tarde hacía que los verdes ojos de Harry brillaran aún más radiantes que de costumbre. – Me obstina que estas vacaciones duren tan poco tiempo. – El chico esbozó una simple sonrisa._

_-Ya pronto terminaremos de cursar y tendremos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos – Con un movimiento de uno de sus brazos presionó alrededor de su cintura y la acomodó sobre su cuerpo, todo de manera tan natural y divina. Después de mucho ya podía disfrutar de ella como tanto quería. _

_Ginevra lo observó con una traviesa sonrisa a la par que se inclinaba para besar sus labios, suaves, dulces y a la vez algo picantes, seguramente por los pastelitos de menta que habían llevado para comer. Saboreó su boca con lentitud, disfrutando cada roce, cada tacto húmedo, y deleitándose con las soberbias sensaciones que se despertaban en cada poro de su piel. La mano de Harry descendía abrasadoramente por su espalda, erizándole los bellos de los brazos, de la nuca… La mano del chico llegó al punto donde iniciaba su bikini, tentando… _

_-Eres irresistible – Confesó mirándolo a los ojos y con esa sonrisa prodigiosa que daban a entender al mago que por su mente pasaban las mismas placenteras imágenes. Pecaminosas pero condenadamente deliciosas… Dejó de respirar al sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja friccionarse contra el suyo, enardeciendo cada rincón. _

_Las manos de Ginny se separaron de su pecho para dirigirse hacia su propia espalda y, de esa forma, desatar el lazo de la parte superior de su lindo bikini. Harry tragó ruidosamente, sintiendo la sangre de su cuerpo concentrarse en cierta parte ubicada entre sus piernas. La mano que tentaba al final de la espalda de la pelirroja completó su camino hasta plantarse con firmeza en su trasero, apretando vehementemente hasta escucharla gemir susurrando su nombre._

_-Te deseo tanto… - Articuló un jadeante Harry, atrayéndola por la nuca para que sus bocas chocaran en un acto que mostraba anhelo por parte de ambos. Para los dos era muy difícil resistirse a los encantos del otro; desde la noche en la cual habían entregado sus cuerpos de una manera tan pasional y tierna al mismo tiempo, la necesidad de sentirse y rememorar cada gesto que compartieron crecía conforme pasaban los días. _

_Para Harry no había mejor cosa en la tierra que hacerle el amor a Ginevra Weasley. Y para Ginevra no existía mejor cosa en el mundo que hacer el amor con Harry Potter._

_-Ha… Harry… - La lengua del muchacho trazaba caminos húmedos por su cuello mientras que con ambas manos la apretaba contra sus caderas. Se removió sobre él inquieta, completamente húmeda y excitada. – Amor… - Besó su boca, su barbilla, su mejilla, su oreja… - Vamos al agua – Su voz salió ronca, estimulada e incitada. Harry la miró con sus pupilas anormalmente dilatadas, irradiando frenesí además de necesidad. Raudamente se levantó con ella en brazos y a un trote rápido llegó hasta el lago. _

_El agua los cubría hasta la cintura por lo que el moreno pudo disfrutar de la visión de los desnudos senos de su novia conforme los tocaba, embelesado por la suavidad y delicadeza que delegaban. Admiraba su cuerpo minuciosamente, transmitiendo a través de sus ojos una adoración imponente. Sus frentes liberaban grandes gotas de su sudor y la piel se les veía enrojecida tanto por el sol como por la excitación. _

_-Eres… - La veía como un músico ve a su más valioso y hermoso instrumento. Como un pintor observando su más trabajosa y bella pintura… - Eres… - Ginny percibió la voz de Harry áspera, seca, ronca… sonriendo se abrazó a él, estrujando su pecoso cuerpo ya desnudo contra la enfebrecida figura masculina que la aprisionó con posesión y dominio._

_Las manos de la joven bosquejaron figuras irregulares en la caliente piel de la espalda de su compañero. Sus labios besaban lentamente sus hombros, ascendiendo por su cuello y recorriendo su mandíbula. Gestos que, a pesar de lo tierno, denotaban erotismo. _

_-Eres hermosa – Exclamó el mago con una veneración que la hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza. – Eres perfecta… - La alzó tomándola de las nalgas, permitiendo a sus blancas piernas asirse alrededor de su cadera. Ginny gimió impaciente. – Y eres sólo mía… - La pelirroja tomó su rostro con urgencia y fundió sus labios en un abrasador beso que los llevó a ambos al límite de la desesperación. Sus lenguas se vinculaban magistralmente, demostrando estar hechas para saborearse entre sí. – Mía… _

_La penetró sin contemplaciones, despreocupados ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en medio del lago. Ginevra emitió un ronco gemido que fue acallado por la boca del chico contra la suya, brindándole un beso que la hizo sentir que pronto llegaría al delicioso confín del edén. _

_Las embestidas eran erráticas. El agua junto con la humedad que desprendía la pelirroja provocaba una exquisita fricción que los hacían necesitar de mucho más. Sus caderas se comprimían sincronizadas, amoldadas la una a la otra. Harry besó su rostro con devoción, recorriendo su ardiente mejilla con la punta de su nariz y presionando su oreja contra sus exigentes labios ahora hinchados. _

_-Te amo… - Articuló sin más, sin detener el divino vaivén ni un instante. La adrenalina que emanaban durante el acto era increíble – Te amo, Ginny – Necesitaba repetirlo conforme sentía su cuerpo contraerse alrededor de él, transportándolo a un lugar lejos de todo mal y rebasando la línea de la felicidad. _

_-Te amo, Harry… - Contestó la pelirroja, feliz, radiante, completa y enamorada; acompañándolo en sus arremetidas frenéticas y desesperadas. – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…_

-Te amo, Harry…

Despertó agitada, con la piel sudorosa y totalmente excitada. ¡Merlín santo! Aquel sueño pareció romper todas las barreras que había instalado apenas Harry se fue de Londres… había sido tan real, tan… ¡Merlín! Podía jurar que aún podía sentir su sabor, su olor, su tacto… ¡Dios! Necesitaba un baño.

Recordó las sensaciones que sintió al escuchar su voz en el teléfono, como sus pulmones parecían achicarse por la inexistente falta de aire. En esos momentos no pudo hacer otra cosa que colgar, consciente o inconscientemente, colgó. Pero, ¿qué cosa podía decirle? ¿Cómo prepararse para lo que iba a escuchar? Por supuesto, ¿qué podía decirle Harry por teléfono? Cuando su cabeza formulaba aquellas preguntas no se negaba el ser una idiota. Quizá lo mejor no había sido el colgar.

Suspiró fuertemente mientras se incorporaba para abandonar la cama. Su cuerpo temblaba y la humedad… ¡Dios bendito! Hasta en sueños Harry podía hacerla perder la cabeza y desearlo con locura. Sólo él había tenido ese poder.

Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de despejarla de tales imágenes, no le hacía mucho bien recordar aquellos momentos, aunque era algo inevitable.

O O O

Por su parte, Harry despertó sintiéndose tremendamente animado y alegre. A las nueve de la mañana ya se encontraba listo para salir a ver a sus mejores amigos, y después de la noche anterior, no aguantaba la espera de ver a Ginny. Aún no tenía bien claro qué cosa decirle al tenerle frente a él. Quizá podía sorprenderla con un beso el cual esperaba ella respondiera… no sabía, le costaba pensar qué haría cuando llegara la hora.

Sin dejar de sonreír tomó las llaves de su departamento y salió con prisa del lugar. Después de intentar llamar a Hermione por lo menos unas tres veces al despertar y no recibir una contestación, había decidido ir directo al ministerio, contento de ver nuevamente a su mejor amiga y, lo más seguro, a su hermano del alma.

Camino por Londres inhaló fuertemente el fresco aroma que dejó la lluvia esa mañana. Su sonrisa era inmensa… era tal su optimismo que tuvo que contenerse en desviarse del camino y salir corriendo para ver a Ginevra. Debía esperar no sabía qué cosa, pero debía abstenerse de ir a verla por lo menos hasta saber qué decirle, trazar un plan, escribir un monólogo donde diera disculpas… alguna cosa.

Al darse cuenta ya estaba cruzando las inmensas puertas del ministerio de magia. El camino se le hizo sumamente corto mientras pensaba, mas no desechaba la idea de comprarse un automóvil para circular por la ciudad. Saludó con alegría a quienes lo observaban entre sorprendidos y complacidos mientras tomaba el ascensor hacia el piso que correspondía a la oficina de la castaña. Caminó por los pasillos algo atestados de trabajadoras personas y tocó la puerta que rezaba el nombre de _"Hermione Granger" "Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica". _

-Pase – La voz de su mejor amiga sonó a través de la puerta. Rápidamente ingresó en la oficina.

La castaña se encontraba tras su escritorio, al parecer muy concentrada escribiendo sobre unos papeles. Se le notaba algo de prisa y ni por un segundo levantó la vista para ver a su visita.

-Hermione… - No fue hasta que la llamó cuando la joven mujer levantó la vista. La sonrisa de Harry era prominente, mas la de Hermione pareció formarse para competir.

-¡Harry! – Fue increíble la velocidad que la mujer mostró al abandonar su silla para saltar sobre Harry en un amistoso y fraternal abrazo. – Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? ¡Qué alegría tenerte cerca! – Hermione mostraba una euforia que el moreno veía extraña pero divertida. – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Apenas ayer.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? – La castaña por fin lo había soltado y ahora lo miraba con una amplia y enorme sonrisa que el mago le devolvía.

-Lo hice pero… - quizá debía guardar para él el minúsculo momento con Ginny. – Se me caían las llamadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Al fin te dignaste a sacrificar parte de tus vacaciones para venir a vernos? – Preguntó fingiendo seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No vine por las vacaciones, yo… renuncié al trabajo.

-¿Renunciaste? – Preguntó la castaña bajando los brazos y observándolo curiosa. - ¿Por…?

-Quise regresar a Londres – Respondió sin dejarla terminar. – Quería volver. – Hermione sonrió más radiantemente.

-Genial, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañamos. ¡Todos!

_Todos… _

_-_¿Alguna razón en especial para volver?

Harry miró a su amiga por unos segundos. Bajó la vista y luego la volvió a subir con los ojos sumamente brillantes. ¿Debía decirle a ella sus intenciones?

-Sí hay una razón – Le sonrió con cierto aire de esperanza mientras Hermione arqueaba sutilmente una ceja. – Vine por Ginny. – Apretó los labios con suavidad y miró a su amiga por sobre sus gafas.

Hermione abrió los labios por unos instantes antes de volverlos a cerrar sin emitir palabra. La vio ladear la cabeza levemente hacia uno de los lados mientras sus ojos lo miraban con atención, luego sonrió, amplia y gustosamente. Aquel gesto lo hicieron respirar con mayor facilidad, además de transmitirle más confianza y aumentar la seguridad.

O O O

Su día estaba resultando algo patético. Ese maravilloso sueño del cual no hubiera querido despertar le causó un malestar a penas soportable en la base del estómago. Aquellos fueron instantes que nunca volverían a repetirse. Momentos que al parecer quedaron grabados dentro de ella a pesar de sus deseos por olvidarlos.

Miró su reloj, notando que ya se había pasado la hora en la cual debía encontrarse con Fleur y Hermione en el café favorito de la castaña para dedicarse a terminar los detalles de la boda. Maldiciendo al tiempo que pasaba muy deprisa, dio al acelerador del Volvo de Bill y se dirigió con velocidad hacia el pequeño establecimiento no muy lejos del ministerio de magia. Al menos podría distraerse con sus amigas y con la variada cantidad de cosas que debían ordenar para la celebración del matrimonio… al menos.

Conforme conducía la voz masculina que escuchó la pasada noche en el teléfono saltaba en su mente sin cesar, a la par que el sueño de esa mañana hacía hoyo en su corazón para quedarse estancado ahí.

-Estúpido Harry… - Murmuró ofuscada mientras realizaba un mohín con sus labios. Giró el volante hacia la derecha en una esquina y al instante llegó al bendito café en donde la esperaban Hermione y Fleur. Aparcó el auto frente al local y bajó con prisa de él. – Espero no me hayan dejado – Exclamó para sí mientras ingresaba al lugar y las buscaba con la mirada.

Las mesas de un extremo estaban todas llenas, pero ninguna poseía una rizada cabellera castaña ni una reluciente melena rubia juntas. Giró sobre sí para buscar en el otro extremo del establecimiento cuando, por su rápido movimiento y su prisa por caminar, chocó con uno de los clientes, causando de esa forma que la bebida que tomaba la persona (la cual, gracias al cielo, no era café hirviendo) se derramara completa sobre su ropa. Bufó molesta… su patético día al parecer no iba a mejorar.

-Lo siento mucho – Escuchó la disculpa del apenado joven que se mantenía frente a ella.

-En parte fue mi culpa. Este estúpido día ha sido… - Levantó la vista, y si con sólo decir "tierra, trágame" bastara para desaparecer del lugar, no hubiera dudado en decir esas palabras ni un instante más.

Los verdes ojos de Harry la miraban sorprendidos. El moreno rápidamente recompuso su rostro y la observó algo nervioso a través de sus lentes. Las manos le sudabany la boca parecía estársele secanco, pero ninguna sensación se podía comparar con la euforia que su corazón denotaba dentro de su pecho.

Ginny lo miró incrédula, y él no pudo más que sonreír ilusionado.

* * *

_**N/A**: Y ya estamos yendo a lo que debemos ir! (?) jaja. _

_No me agrada del todo este capítulo, lo veo soso y con falta de algo. Pero en fin... con toda la confianza del mundo me pueden decir lo que creen de él, (piensen que me conocen de toda la vida) jeje. _

_Millones de gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, lo aprecio grande. Este fic será uno de los últimos, pues estoy pensando en una retirada del mundo del Fanfic para dedicarme a un proyecto mío, personal. Una idea que me entusiasmó y que quiero darle vida en mi propio mundo, con mis propios personajes. Por supuesto, antes de... debo culminar los fics que ya tengo publicados además de éste: El Ermitaño, Entre los Vivos y Bailando Juntos. Aunque eso de la "retirada" está en quizá... ya que tengo dos ideas que me simpatizan para Harry&Ginny. Ya veremos. _

_Un besote enorme a todos. Hasta la próxima actualización. _

_**Yani!** C=_


	6. Chispas

**Chispas**

Si realizase una lista de sus momentos más incómodos, sin duda alguna esa estaría en primer lugar. Se le era muy difícil concentrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esa risa varonil y esos gestos que, como siempre, veía condenadamente adorables e irresistibles. Al parecer nadie notaba esa lucha interna que la apresaba, esas ganas de clavarle el tenedor en un ojo o besar con pasión al hombre que tenía al frente. Alargó la mano para tomar su vaso de gaseosa y dar un gran sorbo de ella, tan sólo para hacer algo que no fuera mirar de reojo a Harry Potter.

-De verdad ha sido una sorpresa sumamente agradable ésta – Habló Fleur al mismo tiempo que sonreía hacia el camarero que recién dejó otra orden de aperitivos en el centro de la mesa.

-¡Dímelo a mí! Pensé que no te vería hasta unos días antes de la boda – Expresó Hermione con verdadera alegría mientras tomaba con afecto la mano de su amigo. - ¡Menos mal no es así! Debes estar presente en todo, sabiendo que serás el padrino.

-Regresar después de tanto ha sido lo mejor – Harry hablaba con entusiasmo, desviando de vez en cuando sus ojos hacia la pecosa pelirroja que parecía absorta en su bebida. Sabía lo incómodo que debía estar resultando para ella aquella situación, mas debía aguantársela. Ginny era la razón principal por la cual había vuelto, ¿cierto?

La pelirroja elevó la mirada, haciendo que sus almendrados ojos chocaran con las relucientes esmeraldas de Harry por lo que ella creyó una considerable cantidad de tiempo. ¡Estaba tan guapo! Tan condenada y deliciosamente guapo, más de lo que recordaba. Para ella Harry siempre había sido hermoso, desde el instante en el que lo vio, y ahora…

El sueño de la noche pasada, el cual se había mantenido atorado en su corazón, salió a relucir en su mente con imágenes nítidas y claras, haciéndola quebrarse de deseo por dentro y causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color excesivamente escarlata. Harry le obsequió una amplia sonrisa y ella no pudo hacer más que volver sus ojos hacia el plato de bocadillos ya casi vacío. ¡Estúpido Potter! No podía mostrarse así ante él.

-Adoro esta comida de acá – Dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba el último aperitivo a la boca. – Esto está delicioso pero he de decir que ni siquiera disminuyen el hambre.

-Mejor ordenemos ya antes de que Hermione entre en la desesperación – Bromeó Fleur mirando la carta. – Además, debemos darnos prisa si queremos adelantar los arreglos de la boda lo más que podamos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? Si gustan yo puedo ir con ustedes – Hermione lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Era más que obvio que Harry, siendo hombre, no deseaba sinceramente ayudar a planificar los detalles que faltaban para la boda.

El moreno realizó un vago gesto con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. La castaña miró a Ginny, la cual parecía estar a punto de clavar la punta de la nariz en el menú. Vio de nuevo a Harry, negando con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios en una mueca.

-Creo que nosotras tres podremos encargarnos de todo, Harry. Además, debes ir a ver a Ron, no tienes idea de lo mucho que le alegrará verte.

La comida se desarrolló sin más. Harry conversaba muy amenamente con Hermione y Fleur, mientras Ginny aún trataba de menguar esas extrañas ganas que tenía dentro de sí. ¿Besarlo o clavarle el tenedor? ¿Y si hacía las dos cosas?

"_Calmada, Ginevra" _- Se repetía una y otra vez. No podía permitirse enseñarle lo mucho que le afectaba su regreso, de buena o mala manera. Decir que ya no lo amaba sería como estar diciendo que el cielo era verde en lugar de azul, pero la manera en la que habían dejado su relación pugnaba por hacerla querer golpearlo hasta dejar a su cuerpo al menos con un hueso roto o un músculo desgarrado.

"_Calmada, Ginevra"_ – Su corazón parecía estar ya postrado en el centro de su garganta, latiendo a mil por segundo. Debía controlarse.

-¿Volverás a Nueva York en algún momento, Harry? – Era la primera cosa que le decía desde que había chocado con él. El moreno la miró por sobre sus gafas, sin quitar ni un instante esa enigmática sonrisa que la llegó a desarmar en varios momentos.

-No. No voy a volver a Nueva York.

Ginny desvió la vista rápidamente, esperando pasar desapercibido esa repentina… ¿alegría? ¿Alivio? ¡¿Qué le pasaba? No podía permitirse siquiera pensar en que quizá volvería con Harry. Definitivamente no. Además, ¿qué le hacía darse esperanzas?

-De hecho, no debí irme nunca. Yo…

-¡Creo que es hora de irnos! – Vociferó Hermione, soltando rápidamente el tenedor y haciendo que éste creara un chirriante sonido al chocar con su plato ya vacío. Fleur miraba con atención a Ginny, luego se concentraba en Harry, y viceversa. – Hora de irnos, Fleur, Ginny… - La castaña se levantó de la mesa, seguida de sus tres acompañantes.

-¿Seguro no necesitan mi ayuda? – Preguntó Harry sacando su billetera del bolsillo del pantalón. – Dejen, yo pago la cuenta – Dijo antes de ver como una de las mujeres sacaba su pequeña tarjeta de crédito. Fleur agradeció el detalle y guardó nuevamente su cartera.

Salieron del local, Ginevra se veía altamente acelerada mientras Fleur la acompañaba hasta el volvo de su esposo. Hermione tomó a Harry del brazo y lo hizo detenerse a un lado de la puerta del café. El joven mago miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que sea buena idea que nos acompañes, Harry. Además, sé que no lo haces para ayudarnos.

-Sabes que regresé antes por…

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste – Habló la castaña. - Pero, sólo piensa. Deberías pensar bien lo que vas hacer antes de llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que se te pase por la cabeza. Conoces a Ginny y no creo que hagas que se olvide de todo y regrese contigo con tan sólo un "Lo siento" que le digas.

Harry bajó la mirada y liberó un suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Miró hacia donde Ginny y Fleur mantenían una pequeña discusión junto al auto. – Sólo dime una cosa… - Se acercó un poco. – Ginny no está saliendo con alguien, ¿verdad? Es decir… ella no… - Hermione liberó una pequeña risa divertida. Blanqueó los ojos y se acercó a su rostro para brindarle un amistoso beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-Créeme que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ginny no está saliendo con nadie, aunque con eso no quiero decir que no lo esté deseando. – Caminó dejando al moreno detrás.

-¿Harry no venía con nosotras? – Preguntó Fleur a la par que subía al asiento del copiloto.

-Decidió ir a ver a Ron. – Contestó Hermione observando con poca sutileza a la pelirroja. Ésta sólo mantuvo la mirada fija en el volante del auto. - ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me tocó ir atrás?

-Según las normas no es recomendable que una mujer embarazada viaje en el asiento delantero – Respondió Ginny. Tenía la voz un tanto ronca… quizá era a causa de sus acelerados latidos. Teniendo el corazón en la garganta lo más seguro era que éste ya hubiese dañado sus cuerdas vocales.

-¡Por favor! No…

-Abróchense el cinturón – Ordenó la pelirroja dando marcha al motor.

-Este es el auto de mi esposo, ¿por qué no lo estoy conduciendo yo?

-Bill me lo dejó a cargo antes de partir a su viaje. Además, ¡tú ya tienes un carro!

Hermione liberó un bufido ante la pequeña riña conforme se abrochaba el cinturón.

-¿Qué vamos hacer primero?

-Ir a la pastelería. Luego iremos por el vestido a la modista, espero haya arreglado los detalles que le pedí. Debemos hacer la reservación del salón que queremos y después ir por las flores para la decoración.

-Bien, son varias cosas. ¿Por qué no arrancas? – Fleur miró a la pelirroja a su lado.

Los castaños ojos de Ginevra se hallaban concentrados en la persona que aún se mantenía cerca de la puerta del pequeño café. De acuerdo, había actuado como una idiota. No era de ella mantenerse callada por casi dos horas consecutivas delante de cualquier persona, pero Harry no era cualquier persona. ¡Era Harry! Y estaba de vuelta…

El moreno le sonrió a la par que alzaba una mano para despedirse alegremente. Algo dentro de ella pareció lanzar una chispa, seguida de otra, y otra y otra… ¡Millones de chispas que le erizaban la piel! Desvió la vista y pisó con prisa el acelerador, aunque ni alejándose de él en esos momentos podría menguar esa necia necesidad.

O O O

-¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven, hermano! – Bromeó Ron mientras él y Harry compartían un fraternal abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. – Vaya sorpresa. No pensé verte tan pronto acá.

-Decidí llegar antes – Exclamó Harry mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá que Ron señalaba.

Miró a su alrededor a la par que ampliaba su sonrisa. El departamento se encontraba atestado de diversas piezas de colores que, al unirlas, parecían formar una especie de corralito o una cunita. Varias cajas de muchos, muchísimos juguetitos forraban el piso. Observó a Ron con una amplia sonrisa, la felicidad del pelirrojo era evidente.

-¡Así que padre!

-Papá… - Asintió Ronald con los ojos colmados de brillo. – No lo esperaba, ni siquiera sabía si quería tener un hijo ahora; pero cuando Hermione me lo dijo fue… fue…

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes – Exclamó con sinceridad. – Por lo que me dijo Hermione, todo va de maravilla.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-La vi para almorzar.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Apenas ayer.

-Hubieras llamado – Ron se levantó del sillón y fue por unas cervezas al refrigerador. - ¿Y qué? ¿Estarás sólo para la boda? ¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron para que luego regresaras?

-No voy a volver a Nueva York – Confesó tomando la botella fría que Ron le tendía.

-Pero…

-Renuncié a mi empleo allá – Destapó la cerveza y dio un gran sorbo de ella. Ese día no hacía calor, todo lo contrario, mas la bebida le sentó extremadamente bien a su cuerpo.

-Así que renunciaste.

Debía darse cuenta del terreno que estaba pisando. La ruptura de él y Ginny era un asunto delicado que, obvio, no era recomendable tratarlo con Ronald Weasley.

-Sí… - Depositó la cerveza en una mesita junto al sofá. – ¡Dime! ¿Listo para la boda? Habían estado aplazando tanto el asunto que debió llamarla cigüeña a la puerta para que al fin dieran ese paso. – Cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Supongo que sí – Respondió el pelirrojo. – Aunque desde hacia tiempo considero a Hermione mi mujer, la boda sólo es pura formalidad que ella quiere. Lo que sea para hacerla feliz – Finalizó enamorado.

-Me alegro por ustedes.

-Serás el padrino.

-Me lo esperaba – Sonrió.

O O O

La verdad era que no le importaba en lo absoluto si las flores eran blancas, rojas, verdes, lilas... tampoco si el pastel debía estar cubierto por una capa de pastillaje dulce o si los cuadritos de mazapán con un toque de champaña eran un adecuado pasabocas durante la celebración de la boda. Su mente se encontraba estancada lejos de ahí y, mientras Hermione y Fleur discutían sobre el encaje del vestido con la modista, ella se concentraba en pensar en el joven de ojos verdes que hacia unas horas habían dejado en el café.

Se reprendía por haber actuado como una estúpida, mas no había encontrado otra forma de pasar esa situación tan inesperada. La noche pasada casi se moría de algo por haberlo escuchado en el teléfono… y ahora, verlo tan de repente… fue una sorpresa que la dejó completamente desarmada. ¿Le costaba al muy tarado decirle que había vuelto? Si lo hubiera sabido quizá se habría preparado para abordar el asunto sin parecer una enferma mental.

-¡Ginny! – Hermione chasqueó un par de veces frente a su mirada perdida. - ¿Estás con nosotras?

-No lo creo – Respondió Fleur mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente a los vestidores de la tienda.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! El vestido te queda estupendo, Hermione.

-Ya me lo quité, Ginevra –La castaña elevó una de sus cejas.

-Sí… - Ginny sacudió la cabeza con el fin de concentrarse y, muy en vano, tratar de pasar desapercibido ese remolino de sensaciones que la avasallaban sin piedad.

-Ginevra… - Suspiró Hermione sentándose entre ella y Fleur. – Sé que ver a Harry debió haber sido…

-No me causó absolutamente nada el volver a verlo.

-¿Acaso nos crees idiota? No tienes que mentirnos. No estás en ti desde el almuerzo y todo por…

-No empecemos con el asunto, por favor – Pidió levantándose. – Estoy perfectamente bien.

-¿Segura? – La rubia la siguió justo después de Hermione.

-Escuchen, quizá el ver a Harry me haya afectado un poco…

-¿Sólo un poco?

-Muy poquito – Insistió haciendo un vago gesto con la mano. – Pero el asunto entre él y yo es cosa del pasado. Ya somos adultos y creo que manejar la situación con madurez es lo ideal, ¿no creen? El pasado en el pasado. Y eso no me importa.

-Pero Ginny…

-Además, Harry Potter no es el tema en el cual me hallo centrada en estos momentos.

-Ahí vamos – Musitó Hermione. – Sigue con esa loquera de querer quedar embarazada – Dijo mirando a Fleur. La mujer sólo se alzó de hombros realizando una mueca de "_¿Qué se puede hacer?" _

-Pidiendo por adelantado siete meses de mi salario y sin realizar ningún tipo de gastos, creo que obtendré el ochenta y cinco por ciento del monto que el doctor pidió. ¡¿No lo ven? Si mi sueldo es…

-¡Por favor, Ginny! Ya estás hablando como una loca otra vez.

-Son mis posibilidades, Hermione.

-Eso es sólo un capricho tuyo.

-¡No es capricho! Dije ya lo mucho que quiero tener un bebé. Creí dejárselos claro.

-Pero Ginny…

-Ya lo había decidido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Hermione alzó ambas manos en señal de tregua. – Bien, aunque es un buen plan… - Le siguió la corriente. - ¿Crees que el trabajo te pagará siete meses de salario por adelantado?

Ginny alzó un dedo para responder, pero al instante lo bajó, cerrando la boca y analizando con más detención la situación.

-Mi jefe es un gorila desgraciado – Murmuró con una rara mueca. - ¡El maldito no querrá darme ni siquiera un mes! El muy avaricioso. Si no fuera porque es mi jefe hacía mucho que le hubiera hechizado con un… - Hermione chitó fuerte mientras le cubría la boca con una mano.

-¿Ves que sí estás loca? Recuerda que estamos en Londres Muggle.

-Cierto – Liberó un bufido. Hermione blanqueó los ojos mientras un resoplido se escapaba de su garganta.

-Estoy cansada. Mejor pruébate tu vestido para irnos ya. ¡Muero de hambre!

La estancia en la modista duró unos treinta minutos más. La tarde pasó increíblemente rápida entre cosa y cosa. A la final no sabía por cuales flores se habían decidido ni por qué aperitivos servirían en la fiesta. Sólo recordaba lo mucho que le gustó su vestido y lo bien que se vería si lo luciera con un abultado vientre de por lo menos cinco meses… bien, al parecer Harry ya había salido de su cabeza.

-Estás llevando las cosas a un extremo, Ginny, que…

-¡Ni me lo digas! Estás como Hermione y Fleur – Audrey realizó un gesto de desinterés mientras ajustaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpecito de Molly.

-Se durmió más pronto de lo que pensé.

-Ella es así – Sonrió Ginny apartando unos mechoncitos de cabello del rostro de la niña.

-La llevaré arriba, vuelvo enseguida.

Faltaban muchas personas para considerar esa cena completa. Fleur tuvo que irse debido a un incómodo malestar que sentía Victoire por los medicamentos contra la Varicela. George aún no llegaba de su trabajo y Arthur al parecer se mantenía en una reunión en el ministerio. Suspiró cansinamente mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldar del sofá y se llevaba un bocadillo de nuez a la boca.

-¡Y llegó por quien lloraban! – George Weasley entró con alegría a la madriguera mientras saludaba con una amplia sonrisa. – Miren quien se llegó conmigo – Tras él, Harry sonreía a todos, deteniéndose por una fracción de segundos en ella.

¡Esas malditas chispas!

¡Estúpido Potter! Siempre causando en ella cosas que no quería sentir, ya no.

-¡Que agradable sorpresa! - La señora Weasley envolvió al moreno en un maternal abrazo que casi lo dejaba sin aire. Todos en el lugar parecieron alegrarse más con la presencia de Harry. Al instante éste se vio rodeado de varias cabezas pelirrojas que se entusiasmaron al verlo.

-Vaya que sí es sorpresa – Audrey volvió junto a ella después de saludar al recién llegado y haberlo dejado cons unos felices Ron y Hermione.

-Sí – Respondió la pelirroja sin muchas ganas. Ya quería irse a casa. Audrey la miró con los ojos levemente cerrados.

-¿Sabes, Ginny? Puedes pedirle a Harry ayuda para resolver tu problema

-¡Audrey! – Gritó con las mejillas encendidas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Su cuñada liberó una divertida carcajada que la dejó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sólo decía…

-No es gracioso – Cruzó sus brazos después de levantarse del sofá.

-Sólo fue una broma, Ginny. No… - La pelirroja caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la madriguera, saliendo al jardín.

-De acuerdo, está más delicada de lo que pensé – Exclamó la mujer cuando Hermione llegó preguntando qué le pasó a la pelirroja.

-Sabes cómo la tiene todo ese asunto loco del bebé. Además, no sé cómo estará tomando el regreso de Harry. No me quiere decir absolutamente nada.

Viendo cómo Ginevra había abandonado el lugar, Harry no dudó un segundo en escabullirse de la conversación que mantenía con Ron y George para ir tras ella. ¿Qué le diría? ¡Aún no tenía idea! Y debía admitir que era frustrante. Su propósito de reconquistarla debía llevarse a cabo por medio de un sensato plan. Conociendo a Ginny no lo tendría tan fácil, podía jurarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó con voz delicada mientras apoyaba sus codos en la verja junto a ella. Ginevra liberó un hondo suspiro mientras sentía como una agradable ráfaga de aire se colaba entre su cabello.

-Sí, sólo quise tomar aire – Con todo el valor que pudo acumular en tan poco tiempo, logró encararlo. Era la primera vez que se encontraban "solos" después de cinco años. No sabía qué decirle, cómo actuar… eso sí, esperaba no realizar el ridículo que hizo en el restaurante esa tarde. – Sí que fue una sorpresa verte.

-Llamé ayer en la noche para decirles de mi regreso, pero…

-Colgué el teléfono – Completó Ginny desviando los ojos hacia el frente. – Lo siento, sólo…

-Sí, también fue sorpresivo para mí – Trataba de abstenerse, pero ese delgado cuerpo de mujer parecía tener una desconocida fuerza que lo atraía sin miramientos. Ginevra estaba más hermosa que nunca, y nuevamente se hallaba junto a ella. No quería aguantarse, quería decirle, o mejor demostrarle, el por qué había regresado. – Ginny…

-Está haciendo frío. Mejor entrar antes de enfermarnos – Se giró para emprender una rápida marcha a la madriguera, mas la enorme y cálida mano de Harry tomaron la suya impidiendo cualquier huída. Las chispa fueron sustituidas por intensos choques eléctricos… ya no sólo se le erizaba la piel.

* * *

**_N/A: _**

_Disculpen la tardanza! Sí, lo siento. Hoy estoy cumpliendo mi primera semana de vacaciones y espero de verdad actualizar más seguido en el transcurso de ella. El 23 me voy de viaje, así que con más razón trataré de adelantar lo que pueda de este fic mientras estoy acá. Es una historia corta, como bien dije al inicio, por lo que creo y sé no falta mucho para el desenlace, (?) si no hago un cambio de ideas.  
_

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer, por comentar, por los favoritos y por los alertas. Me contentan de más! =) **Cualquier cosa que deseen decirme es recibida con mucho gusto.  
_

_Un besote y hasta la próxima actualización._

_**Yani! **_


	7. Pelirroja cabeza dura

**Pelirroja cabeza dura**

Fueron cinco años los que pasaron, veloces y a la vez con una parsimonia un tanto agria. Para Harry, Ginny no había sufrido muchos cambios; continuaba igual de hermosa, con esas diminutas pecas adornando su respingona nariz y parte de sus mejillas, con su fragante pelo rojo un poco más arriba de su cintura -ahora más marcada que antes-, su piel nívea ante el roce de su mano… siempre fue perfecta. Ante sus ojos, Ginevra Weasley era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás. Su primer amor, la primera chica con la cual se vio conociendo la verdadera felicidad. ¿Cómo pudo dejarla?

-Ginny… - La pelirroja liberó su mano del agarre apenas sintió como los dedos de él bajaban la presión. – Yo…

-De verdad que está haciendo frío. Mejor… - Vio como Harry se liberaba con velocidad de su chaqueta y se la tendía. _"Siempre tan caballero… tan…" _– Gracias, Harry. Pero mejor voy adentro y…

-Quiero hablar contigo – El moreno hablaba con seguridad, mas por dentro estaba nervioso, o quizá ansioso. No sabía qué cosa esperar de Ginny después de tanto.

La observó, ella se veía bastante incómoda. Miraba y miraba algún punto frente a la madriguera, como si esperara que algo apareciese desde detrás de la colina. La luna hacía que su lacio cabello brillara, obsequiándole a él una vista bastante sensual, a pesar de que su rostro mostrara una expresión de quien ha succionado un limón bastante ácido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó por segunda vez.

-Tengo frío.

-Ponte la chaqueta. – Se acercó a ella, colocando la prenda sobre sus hombros.

Ginny percibió su cercanía con fascinación, aspirando el aire que ahora olía al perfume de Harry. Se acomodó mejor la chaqueta y lo miró con atención por primera vez desde que había llegado a la madriguera. Las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él se acumulaban dentro de ella sin piedad, haciéndola enloquecer. ¿Sería muy malo llevar a cabo ese caprichoso impulso? No, no podía hacer aquello por más que lo deseara, su orgullo no la dejaría.

-Gracias – Fue lo que dijo en un vago susurro. Llevó sus manos hacia su bufanda y se la ajustó mejor alrededor del cuello, tan sólo para hacer algo.

-Extrañaba mucho las noches frías de acá – Harry le sonrió a la par que sus manos iban hacia el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón. – En Nueva York había noches frías, pero ninguna como las de Londres. – Vio como Ginny asentía con la cabeza mientras volvía a apoyar sus manos en la verja del jardín. – Ginny… - Dudó en acercarse a ella, pero al final terminó cediendo. – Lo que me hizo regresar…

-No tienes por qué contarme tus asuntos, Harry.

-Quiero decirte que…

-Ya te dije que no…

-¡Quiero decírtelo! – Con la terquedad de Ginny, debía asegurarse de tener bastante paciencia. No se permitiría acabar esa noche con una idiota discusión como la última vez. – Escucha, Ginny, regresé por…

-¡Harry, Ginny! – Alguien los llamó desde la madriguera. Harry bufó, algo irritado.

-Debemos entrar – Ginny sonaba neutra, mas parecía ansiosa por dejar de estar sola con él.

-Ginny, sólo quiero… - La miró darse la vuelta para entrar a la casa. - ¡Ginevra! – Una de las cosas que Ginny odiaba era el que le alzaran la voz más de la cuenta. Quien lo hiciera, debía bajar la cabeza al instante y pedir disculpas sin vacilar, claro, todos a excepción de sus padres.

La pelirroja viró el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sabes perfectamente que odio que me hablen con ese tono.

-Es necesario cuando no quieres escuchar – Habló con calma, demostrando que lo que menos deseaba hacer ahora era pelear, mucho menos con ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme? – Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a la par que alzaba sutilmente una ceja. Harry sabía que esa pose la realizaba automáticamente.

-Hace mucho que quería regresar. No es precisamente por la boda de Ron y Hermione por lo que estoy acá, sino por… - Liberó una bocanada de aire mientras, inconscientemente, una de sus manos despeinaba su cabello. – Por…

-No tengo toda la noche, Harry. Lo que quieras decirme mejor que…

-Por ti… - Bien, pensó. No había iniciado con mal pie. – Regresé porque tú, yo, nosotros… - Miró como la pelirroja realizaba una extraña mueca mientras sus brazos se colgaban a sus costados.

-Te recuerdo que ya no hay un nosotros, Harry. Desde hace cinco años.

-Algo que yo no deseaba, pero tú…

-¡No te atrevas a echarme la culpa de todo ahora! – Le apuntó con el dedo. – En ningún momento quería que te fueras.

-Pues, no hiciste nada por evitarlo – No quería culparla de todo, sabía que la absurda y fea situación se dio de parte y parte por una completa estupidez. Pero es que Ginny era tan cabezota que… Sólo Dios sabía por qué se había enamorado de una mujer así.

-Sabías perfectamente lo que pensaba – Exclamó.

-No, Ginny. En realidad no tenía idea de qué era lo que pensabas. Y aún no lo sé. Esa noche...

-Serás idiota – Susurró con acidez mientras arrugaba la nariz. Harry adoraba ese gesto que sólo se daba cuando se estaba exasperando.

-Quizá sí, tienes razón. Fui un completo idiota. Pero tú no te quedas atrás y… ¡No me interrumpas! – Bramó alzando una mano al verla abrir la boca. – Esa noche actuamos sin pensar y todo por una tontería que…

-Harry… - Suspiró. Lo que Ginny menos deseaba hacer en esa noche era recordar precisamente ese episodio. – Escucha, ya no importa lo que pasó esa noche. Sólo…

-Si ya no importa, entonces vuelve conmigo – Aquello la tomó completamente desprevenida. Con los ojos bien abiertos, miró como el moreno se acercaba a ella, decidido. – Vuelve conmigo y…

-Pero… pero… Harry… - Su voz se había vuelto apenas un tenue susurro al sentirlo tan cerquita de su cuerpo. Su perfume varonil parecía actuar como una droga que provocaba la alteración de sus cinco sentidos. Harry se aproximaba cada vez más hacia ella y lo que más anhelaba era abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios.

-Vine a pedirte que regreses conmigo – Decir aquello le estaba resultando fácil. – Vuelve conmigo, Ginny.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era eso? Porque, siendo sincera, más de una noche soñaba con momentos así. Sí, no sólo fantaseaba con esos apasionados instantes que vivió con Harry durante su noviazgo, sino también se imaginaba el regreso de él sólo para estar con ella… y ahora, ¿de verdad estaba sucediendo?

-Harry… - Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio cuando sintió la tibieza de las manos de Harry tomar las suyas para atraerla hacia sí. Su brazo sujetó firme su cintura y su aliento acariciaba su cara conforme lo sentía cada vez más y más cerca.

¡Por Merlín que si era un sueño, daría lo que fuera por que durara toda la eternidad! Sin dejar de pensar de esa forma, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del moreno. La necesidad de sentirse era tan obvia por parte de ambos que casi se podía palpar en el aire. Las charlas que venían desde la madriguera se extinguieron… no escuchaba nada, no veía nada… sólo sentía esa suave y apetecible boca varonil sobre la suya, moviéndose ansiosa y ávidamente, con un frenesí desesperado y una pasión para nada extinta en ellos. Los labios de Harry seguían de un sabor inigualable y delicioso y la suavidad con la que masajeaba su lengua continuaba igual de magistral y perfecta. Y es que ese hombre no podía hacer nada mal… sus caricias eran tan… tan… la chaqueta cayó al suelo.

Se apretó a él permitiéndole profundizar el beso ya fuera de control para quien lo viera desde los ojos de un tercero. Si con sólo verlo esa mañana en el restaurante ya estaba excitada, el besarlo y abrazarlo ya la estaba volviendo loca por la necesidad. Las cosquillas en su panza aumentaron conforme subía su temperatura corporal, coloreando sus mejillas y todo su pecoso rostro. Lo deseaba tanto…

Entre esas sensaciones desbordándose a flor de piel, dio con la realidad. ¡No era un simple sueño! Harry había vuelto y la estaba besando con urgencia y anhelo. Sus manos la tocaban y la humedad del beso era tan…

-Ya… alto… ¡Detente, Potter! – Tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder alejarse de su boca, de ese sabor que tanto había extrañado. Nada quería más que continuar besándolo, pero su testaruda cabeza le pedía a gritos aclarar todo antes. No podía dejarse olvidar todo y estar con él sin haber solucionado lo que hacía cinco años pasó. Harry no podía pretender que ella volviese con él así como así. ¿La creía fácil? Estaba muy equivocado.

-Pero… - Harry la miró sorprendido mientras la pelirroja lo empujaba con ambas manos por el pecho, obligándolo a soltarla. – Ginny…

-No te acerques de nuevo – Le dijo haciendo un alto con sus manos. – No te me acerques que… - Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

-¡Por Dios, Ginny! Creo que está bastante claro ya el que…

-No, Harry – Ginevra suspiró. – Esa noche en la que te fuiste gritando histéricamente, dejándome sola en el departamento, estuve llorando tal cual magdalena durante horas…

-Ginny…

-Horas. Me llamaba estúpida y luego me cuestionaba. Me preguntaba qué cosa había hecho mal. Esperé, y esperé, y esperé… tenía la esperanza de que regresaras para así aclararlo todo, disculparnos, y volver a cómo estábamos. Pero tú no volviste y cuando te fui a buscar…

-Ginny… – La interrumpió Harry, mirándola serio.

-No me interrumpas.

-No fui yo quien te dijo terminar – Dijo con un deje extraño en la voz. – ¿Acaso no recuerdas tus palabras?: _"Quizá debamos terminar, estúpido",_ una puñalada para mí acompañada de un insulto. Eso sí que fue…

-Sé lo que dije esa noche… y… y no…

-Tú lo dijiste, Ginny. Y no…

-¡Sé que lo dije! – Vociferó. – Lo sé… - Lo miró, y Harry pudo notar como sus almendrados ojos se estaban empañando. Algo dentro de él se arrugó. – Lo dije… y, ¿sabes qué pasó después? Te fuiste sin hacer absolutamente nada. Y ahí me puse a pensar, ¿tan poco me quería cómo para irse así como así? No hiciste nada, Harry.

-Esa noche yo estaba molesto. Ambos lo estábamos, pero yo jamás…

-Sí, estábamos enojados. Así que al día siguiente, sintiéndome más calmada, te fui a buscar para aclararlo todo. Pero al llegar a tu departamento, ¿qué encontré? Nada, absolutamente nada. Te fuiste sin más y yo… - No había notado que estaba llorando hasta que, llevándose la mano al rostro, percibió la humedad en sus mejillas. – Quise solucionarlo, y tú…

-Ginny… - Obedeciendo a sus impulsos, se acercó a ella, mas la pelirroja se alejó unos dos pasos hacia atrás. – Escucha, ese día estábamos fatigados, cansados. Dijimos cosas que no queríamos y yo…

-Igual te fuiste, Harry. Y pasaron cinco años. ¿Por qué venir ahora y querer solucionar todo?

¿De verdad debía responderle esa pregunta? Creía haber sido obvio hacía unos minutos atrás. ¡Vaya que era testaruda esa mujer!

-¿Por qué venir ahora y solucionarlo todo? Pues, simplemente por…

-¡Chicos! – La voz de la señora Weasley llegó desde el marco de la puerta de entrada de la madriguera. – Chicos, vamos. Está haciendo demasiado frío acá afuera y no quiero que se enfermen. – Habló Molly, con esa preocupación y esa actitud tan maternal que nunca se extinguiría en ella, tuvieran sus hijos los años que tuvieran.

-Vamos, mamá – Ginny lo miró por última vez conforme se secaba los ojos rápidamente y con disimulo. - ¿Queda pastel de melaza? Muero por un trozo desde que llegué. – Ignoró a Harry, alejándose con rapidez del jardín.

-Hermione se comió el último trazo – Ginny rezongó como niña pequeña, y Harry pudo imaginar sin problemas la forma en la que fruncía sus labios con inconformidad por no obtener su trozo de pastel. Siempre que la veía hacer eso le venían ganas de mordérselos… si ella giraba la cabeza y lo miraba con su boca como un puchero, quizá no podría contenerse.

Vio como la espalda de la joven se perdía tras el marco de la puerta, su delgada silueta contrastaba con las luces de la sala de estar. Soltó un bufido contenido mientras se despeinaba más los cabellos.

¡Esa pelirroja cabeza dura, terca y orgullosa! Al menos, por la forma en la que esa mujer respondió a su ferviente beso, sabía y juraba por cualquier cosa que esperanzas para volver a estar con ella habían de sobras. Ginny aún lo amaba y, costara lo que le costara desechar ese orgullo Weasley que tenía, sabía que volvería a tenerla.

Entró a la madriguera y la buscó con la mirada, si hacía que se sonrojara, estaría sonriendo feliz por lo que quedaba de noche. La vio sentada entre Hermione y Audrey, tratando en vano de estar concentrada en algo que su castaña amiga decía con entusiasmo. Como sabía que sucedería, sus ojos se conectaron por unos cuantos segundos y, como lo supuso, sus lindas y pecosas mejillas se tiñeron de un encantador rojo carmesí.

Le sonrió, divertido. Ginny lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y giró la cabeza en un exagerado movimiento que hizo volar su cabellera y golpear a Hermione con ella.

¡Esa pelirroja volvería con él! Por cualquier cosa que sí.

Sin dejar de sonreír caminó hacia donde Ron, George y Charlie, quienes le hacían señas para que se uniera a lo que parecía una charla sobre Quiddicth y dragones… dragones jugando Quiddicth, o algo así. Sin duda ya los tres estaban algo pasados con el Whiskey de fuego.

-¿Por qué tan callada, Ginny? – Audrey chasqueó los dedos frente a ella para llamar su atención.

-Sólo… pensaba.

-Sí. Escucha, no quise hacerte enfadar hace un momento con…

-Descuida – Miró a su cuñada. – No me enfadé.

-¿En serio? Porque saliste de aquí como alma que…

-No me enfadé – Repitió. – Sólo, no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez.

No quería ponerse a pensar en eso; pues, si lo hacía, vería que la sugerencia hecha por su morena amiga y cuñada no era una estupidez, ciertamente.

* * *

_**N/A:** Espero piensen como yo y crean que Ginny, en lugar de ser tan cabezota, ya debería estar haciendo bebés con Harry bonito (?). Aunque... ¡Amo a Ginevra-Cabezota-Weasley! Puede que su testarudez fatigue un poco, mas no puede olvidar todo así como así y volver con Harry apenas éste se lo cante. Ginny no es chica fácil y esa es una de las razones por las cueles la amo. ^^  
_

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Bita, por siempre estar pendiente del fic y por darme ánimos para seguir. Obviamente, te mereces algo mejor que un capítulo bobo de este fic, pero por los momentos... ^^. Espero disfrutes tus prontas vacaciones en Argentina. C=_

_Y bien, no tengo excusas por haber tardado. Menos con lo corto que salen los capítulos, lo siento. Sólo diré:¡tarde pero seguro!. No voy a dejar ninguna historia sin terminar, por más loca, boba, fea y tonta que sea!_

_¡Gracias por leer! Correcciones, críticas, comentarios... ¡Oh!, lo llamaré "Las Tres C" (?) Sí, un chiste malo! _

_Hasta la próxima actualización. _

**_Yani!_**


	8. Por un de acuerdo

**Por un de acuerdo.**

Sabía que era hora de irse a casa cuando un trío de pelirrojos empezó a bailar la macarena. Ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y si se descuidaba el sol la sorprendería aún estando en la madriguera. Debía estar en su oficina a las nueve AM, por lo que necesitaba descansar al menos unas dos horas. Agradecía el no haber tomado mucho alcohol esa noche; al menos estaba bien sobria, en comparación con sus queridos hermanos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – Preguntó a Hermione mientras sacaba de los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves del volvo de Bill. – No creo que Ron esté en condiciones de conducir esta noche – Señaló la fila de conga que era encabezada, hilarantemente, por el señor Weasley. – Es tan extraño cuando papá toma de más – Comentó mirando a su padre, divertida.

-De acuerdo. Desde hace rato que quiero irme – La castaña se levantó del sofá después de tomar los dos pastelillos restantes de una bandeja que tenía al lado. – No pensé que llegarían a ponerse así. – Dijo mirando a los hombres bailar. La fila de conga se había dispersado y ahora parecía que bailaban una tonada latina que tarareaban de manera bastante desafinada.

Se despidieron de la señora Weasley y de Audrey, las cuales insistieron en que se quedaran por esa noche. Hermione estaba por ceder, pero pensó que no sería muy divertido verlos a todos tomar más de unas cuantas copas y ella no poder beber más de un simple sorbito. Ginny negó rápidamente; quería irse de ahí más que nada para alejarse del moreno. Cada momento en el que sus ojos se desviaban a su figura ya bastante ebria creía verlo más guapo y atractivo y apetecible y… ¡estúpido Harry!

Apenas el volvo arrancó, ambas mujeres se mantuvieron calladas. Hermione engullía con gusto sus dos pastelillos mientras Ginny no despegaba los ojos de la oscura calle iluminada por los faroles a cada lado de las aceras.

-Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué habría de estar mal?

-Esta noche, cuando estabas con Harry en el jardín, a solas…

-¡¿Nos escucharon? – Preguntó un tanto alarmada.

-No, no los escuchamos. Sólo, fue un rato bastante largo. – Y a Ginny le pareció tan corto…

-No pasó nada. Solamente… sabes.

-Necesitas hablar, Ginny. Creo que la mejor idea que puedo darte es que converses con Harry y…

-Ahora no, Hermione. De verdad que no quiero.

-Te sentirás mejor si te descargas.

-Desde que llegó lo quiero apuñalar con un tenedor. ¿Eso es válido? – Su cuñada rió.

-Creo que sí. – Comentó algo divertida ante la reciente confesión de la pelirroja. – En serio. Si hablas con él…

-En algún momento. Ahora no – Sonó muy decidida.

-De acuerdo. – La castaña sabía que insistir sería un gasto de energía por gusto. - ¡Me siento tan cansada! – Exclamó frotándose suavemente los ojos con el dorso de las manos. – Estás últimas noches no he podido dormir bien. Siempre me levanta un molesto rugido en el estómago.

-Tienes a un Weasley ahí dentro. ¿Qué esperabas? – Comentó Ginny, divertida.

Eran ya las cinco y media cuando por fin se vio cambiándose para irse a la cama. Los ojos ya le picaban, necesitaba dormir. Bostezó perezosamente mientras tendía sus brazos hacia los lados, dándose un estirón que hizo sonar sus huesos. No sabía por qué se sentía tan agotada. Aferró su almohada con fuerza contra ella y se dejó llevar por aquel sopor que la embriagaba… y de nuevo soñó con lo que desde hacia tanto tiempo quería evitar. Debía aceptar ya que era inútil el tratar de olvidar aquellas escenas, menos ahora con Harry de vuelta.

Apenas al levantarse sentía que una ducha fría no sería suficiente, en definitiva.

O O O

-¿Por qué tienes la costumbre de mojarte cada vez que llueve? – Lisa dio un bufido al verla llegar con el cabello goteando agua.

-Tan sólo es agua.

-Terminarás enfermándote.

-Nada que ver – Tomó su roja cabellera y la exprimió con ambas manos, dejando un pequeño charquito en el suelo del pasillo.

-Claro, ahora mojarás todo acá. – Lisa realizó un llamado con ambas manos al conserje que, casualmente, pasaba por el pasillo en ese momento.

-¿Alguna noticia importante? – Preguntó Ginny conforme entraba a su oficina y se liberaba del húmedo abrigo.

-El jefe aún espera esos artículos que se supone debiste escribir hace dos semanas.

Ginny maldijo mentalmente, se le había olvidado por completo. Lisa la miró por sobre sus delgadas gafas sin montura.

-Bien. Sólo tengo que darle una última revisada y algunos retoques. – Mintió ante la mirada de su asistente.

-¿Seguro los hiciste?

-Sí, sólo… - Buscó en uno de sus cajones hasta sacar una delgada hoja de papel. - ¡Acá están! ¿Ves? Tan sólo los revisaré un par de veces y se los llevaré a la oficina. – Dejó la hoja (completamente en blanco) dentro de una carpeta amarilla en su escritorio. – Todo en orden Lisa, si gustas puedes tomarte un descanso e ir por una taza de café.

-Eso me caería muy bien – La joven asistente sonrió a la par que se giraba para salir de la oficina. - ¿Gustas algo? ¿Café, chocolate…?

-No, gracias.

Secó sus ropas apenas Lisa cerró la puerta tras ella. Sacó una pequeña libreta de notas que guardaba en su cartera y prendió el ordenador, dispuesta a dar inicio con aquellos artículos que, como dijo su amable secretaria, ya debería tenerlos listo.

-Veamos… - Ni siquiera recordaba de lo qué debía tratar la sección. Revisó sus notas hasta dar con los puntos que debía desarrollar, los temas principales que trataría la revista de ese mes. - ¡¿Acaso es una broma? – Bramó con una extraña mueca que hubiera hecho reír a cualquiera. – Esto es… - _Madres modernas. Diez consejos útiles para un embarazo feliz. Cómo llamar a tu bebé según la fecha de nacimiento…_ - ¡Qué va! – Exclamó arrojando a un lado la libreta. - ¡Lisa! – La cabeza rubia de su secretaria se asomó por la puerta, afortunadamente no se había ido aún por su café.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ahora sí se te antoja algo? Estaba a punto de…

-Estos temas… - Señaló la libreta. - ¿Cómo se supone que sabré…?

-¿No se suponía que los tenías listos?

-¡No, no los tengo listos! Es…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – La mujer entró a la oficina. – Primero cálmate.

-¿Cómo se supone que sabré de esto si yo ni siquiera… ni siquiera…? - De nuevo sentía las ganas de refutar como una nenita. Se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el entrecejo en un gesto molesto.

-El jefe te había dado una lista de contactos para realizar un par de entrevistas. – Ginevra abrió los ojos exageradamente, aquello era otra cosa que también había olvidado. - ¿Qué te está pasando? Últimamente estás…

-Nada, sólo… - Suspiró. - Lo olvidé por completo – Murmuró mientras sus manos iban hacia su rostro.

-Bueno, el señor Marshall te dio hasta pasado mañana para entregar el trabajo. Aún puedes hacerlo.

Miró con pocas ganas su libreta de notas.

-Supongo que debería ponerme a trabajar ya.

-Será lo mejor si no quieres tener problemas.

-No me infundas muchos ánimos, ¿quieres? – Dijo de mala gana.

-Bien, lo siento – Lisa sonrió un poco apenada. – Te ayudaré, ¿te parece? Déjame ir por mi café y luego…

-Descuida, puedo hacerlo.

-Quiero ayudarte. Para eso estoy – Lisa caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó la libreta de notas que se mantenía abierta frente a su jefa. – No son temas tan complicados, puedo responderte algunas de estas preguntas y ya tendrías la mitad de la información que necesitas.

¡Por supuesto! Lisa era madre. Soltera pero feliz. Joven y moderna.

-Llamaré a una de las personas de la lista de contactos y quizá pueda hacerle una pequeña entrevista vía telefónica – Continuó.

-Eres la mejor. ¿Ya te lo había dicho? – Habló Ginny mirándola con gran agradecimiento.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te sacaré de un problema algo grandecito – Sonrió. – Has estado muy distraída.

-Sólo… pienso cosas – Susurró desanimada.

-Almorzaremos juntas y me contarás que te pasa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Quedé con Neville de ir con él, me toca invitar la comida. Pero puedes venir con nosotros, igual Neville…

-Sí, sí. Acepto – La pelirroja sonrió. – Pero primero a lo primero, iré a hacer esa llamada.

O O O

-¡Sabía que estarían así! – Exclamó Hermione, colocando frente a Harry una taza humeante de café. El moreno desprendió sus manos de su cabeza y tomó la caliente bebida sin vacilar.

-¡Ash! ¡Está caliente! – Gritó escupiendo el pequeño sorbo que había dado.

-¡Y no tiene azúcar! – Bramó Ron como un niño pequeño. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¡Mi cabeza! – Chillaron los dos hombres a la par que volvían a tomar sus cabezas con ambas manos.

-Nenes – Murmuró Hermione. – Esto les pasa por andar pasándose con el Whiskey anoche.

-Debíamos celebrar que Harry ha vuelto. – Habló Ron, a lo que el azabache asintió.

-Hacia mucho que no me emborrachaba con amigos de verdad. La pasé muy bien. – Y no lo decía sólo por las ridiculeces que cometieron estando todos ebrios. Aquel beso con Ginny era un factor bastante fuerte que lo hacía querer volver a la pasada noche.

-No sabía que el señor Weasley bailara tan bien – Comentó Hermione sonriendo de forma divertida. – ¡Muero de hambre! – Vociferó de pronto.

-Yo igual. – Murmuró Ron, olvidando por ese momento la fastidiosa resaca. - ¿Qué te apetece? – Preguntó, mirando a su prometida con una ternura bastante notoria.

-No tienes que salir si te duele…

-Descuida, ya no es tan fuerte. Iré a la tienda por lo que desees, ¿qué se te antoja?

-Waffles con jalea de durazno. Y unos cuadritos de mazapán y roles de canela. También un batido de banana con papaya.

-Bien. – Ronald se acercó a Hermione, atrayéndola por la cintura conforme sus labios se unían en un pequeño pero apasionado beso. – Volveré pronto. – Dijo saliendo de la cocina. Hermione lo miró partir con una sonrisa ancha sobre sus labios.

-Vaya… - Susurró el joven de ojos verdes.

-¿No es estupendo? Desde que nos enteramos del embarazo se ha portado tan… tierno. Y no es que nunca lo haya sido, pero ahora es tan… ¿No es maravilloso? – Preguntó, enamorada.

-No me sentiría muy cómodo respondiendo esto a otra persona, pero supongo que sí. – Harry sonrió. – Hermione, anoche…

-Hablaste con Ginny. – Completó la castaña sentándose en uno de los bancos frente al mesón, junto a Harry. - ¿Lo recuerdas a pesar de la borrachera?

-Por supuesto que sí. – Dio un soplo a la taza de café antes de tomar otro sorbo. – Y a decir verdad, no estaba tan ebrio.

-Sí, seguro. – Hermione rió.

-¿Ginny te dijo algo? – Preguntó.

-No. No quiso y yo no la iba a obligar. Lo de ustedes aún le afecta mucho, Harry. Te dije que se te será muy difícil hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Lo sé. Difícil pero no imposible. – Tomó nuevamente de su tibia bebida. – Ginny aún me quiere. – Habló con los ojos brillándoles de manera especial.

-Siempre, Harry. Nunca debiste haberte ido – Era todo un reproche.

-Fui un idiota.

-Y uno bien grande. Estoy de acuerdo con Ginevra en no perdonarte tan fácil y hacer como si todo…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Liberó un resoplido. - Eres tan terca como ella. – Murmuró, Hermione le realizó una mueca.

-Está en todo su derecho de…

-¡De acuerdo! – Dijo, exasperado. – Sólo… no me daré por vencido.

Hermione le mostró una amplia sonrisa. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando sintieron la puerta principal abrirse.

-¡Volví! – Ron entró a la cocina. – Waffles con jalea de durazno, cuadritos de mazapán y roles de canela.

-¿Y mi…?

-Un batido de banana con papaya – Tendió a la castaña un enorme vaso con una de esas pajillas rojas y blancas.

-Gracias, amor – Haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Harry en la cocina, Hermione rodeó el cuello de su prometido con ambos brazos y le brindó un profundo beso que sin duda los dejaría sin aliento. Los azules ojos de Ron la observaban embelesados y luego bajaban con un brillo cegador hacia el aún plano vientre de ella.

Harry meditó ante la cursi escena; ¿Cómo estaría con Ginny ahora si no se hubiese ido? Igual o más felices, quizá.

O O O

Evadía y evadía cada mensaje y llamada del moreno aunque las ganas de responderle batieran su cabeza hasta provocarle jaqueca. Harry se lo estaba haciendo bastante difícil y bastante molesto. Había llegado apenas hacia una semana, y cada día, cada hora, un nuevo mensaje de él se mostraba en la pantalla de su celular, en la contestadora de su oficina y en la de su departamento. No quería verlo, menos después del beso que compartieron aquella noche en la madriguera. Sabía que si veía a ese hombre de nuevo… las ganas de golpearlo no serían mayores que las ganas de arrojarse sobre él y quitarle la ropa.

-¡Fuerza, Ginny! – Su corazón latía con prisa apenas su cabeza cincelaba la imagen de Harry.

_-Vuelve conmigo, Ginny…_

Por Merlín que si se lo volvía a pedir de esa forma, con esa mirada y esos rasgos… ¡debía decir que no! ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Sí!

-¡No! – Bramó sacudiendo la cabeza. Ponerse en bandeja de plata no era cosa de ella, aunque las ganas de hacerse la fácil con ese ser excedían los valores normales.

-Ginny, llegó otro – Lisa entró a la oficina, con un enorme ramo de girasoles hermosos entre sus manos.

-Ese idiota… - Susurró admirando las flores.

-Cada vez son más bonitas – Exclamó la mujer mientras colocaba los girasoles junto al gigantísimo arreglo de rosas azules y blancas.

-El muy imbécil piensa que logrará convencerme con flores, pero no le va a…

-No creo que sólo quiera convencerte con flores – Lisa dio un hondo respiro cerca de las rosas y luego giró hacia ella. Sabía toda la historia desde que Ginny decretó lo confiable que era y la enorme ayuda que le proporcionó el día en el que redactaron cinco artículos a la velocidad de la luz. Quizá debía aumentarle el sueldo (lo haría sin duda si dependiera de ella). – Hoy ha llamado al menos unas cuatro veces. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-Porque no quiero. Es…

-Seguirás igual de obstinada hasta que no decidas ponerle un punto y final a todo ese asunto. Habla con él. – Era el mismo consejo que Hermione le había dado noches atrás.

-No quiero hablar con él. – Arrugó la nariz y movió la cabeza de forma negativa. – Y basta de hablar de lo mismo. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

-El jefe programó una reunión de editores a las diez. – Informó Lisa.

-Está pesado con esas reuniones – Se quejó Ginny con una mueca de fastidio. - ¿Algo más?

-Nada más. Ah, quería pedirte unos minutos para ir por Andrew a la guardería. Fumigarán el edificio y necesito ir a buscarlo antes de las doce.

-Por supuesto. ¿Lo traerás a la oficina?

-Prometo que no molestará. Andrew es…

-Tranquila, tranquila. Sé que no habrá problemas. – Sonrió.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea. El pequeño Andrew era una hermosura de un añito a la cual se le antojaba apretar como si fuera un peluche. Tenía unas mejillas regordetas y rojitas, como dos manzanas en plena temporada, unos ojos bien oscuros como los de su madre y un cabello castaño claro, quizá como su padre, aunque éste haya desaparecido sin más.

Y, volviendo a lo que era, había sido quizá una mala idea el aceptar tenerlo ahí. Ese pequeño reprendía en ella ese deseo que estaba tratando por todos los medios de reprimir y olvidar.

-Mami, mami, ¡mami! – La vocecita infantil del bebé traspasaba la puerta de su oficina y llegaba a sus oídos con claridad. _Mami, mami, mami… _

Una copia de la revista que lanzaron a la venta antes de ayer reposaba abierta sobre su escritorio. _Diez consejos útiles para un embarazo feliz. _Mmm, debería haber uno llamado _"Diez consejos útiles para salir embarazada sin necesidad de espermatozoides". _Sonaba bastante patético, pero fuera feliz si existiera ese método. Apartó la revista y prendió el ordenador para trabajar en la próxima publicación cuando su celular sonó, por sexta vez en menos de una hora.

Harry Potter… ¿Acaso no captaba que quería que la dejara en paz? Era tan insoportable. ¡No deseaba hablarle! ¿Le era tan difícil de entender?

Ignoró la llamada, dejando a sus ojos fijarse en los diversos arreglos florales que adornaban cada rincón de la oficina. Bien le había dicho a Lisa que se los quedara, mas ya el escritorio de ella se encontraba lleno por los ramos que habían llegado el día anterior; tulipanes, lirios, margaritas, orquídeas…

_Quiero que hablemos. Ginny, necesito hablar contigo. __¿Regresas conmigo? ¡Regresé por ti!. Fui un idiota… ¿me perdonas?_

Debía admitir que cada tarjeta que llegaba con un nuevo arreglo florar poseía unas palabras más… ¿tentadoras? a un ¡Por supuesto! que las anteriores. Las ganas eran grandes… pero su orgullo tal vez lo era un poquito más.

Si Harry quería volver con ella debía, de una u otra forma, demostrarle que sería para siempre. Que la amaba más que a nada y que daría lo que fuera por desterrar los cinco años de calvario que vivió por su culpa. ¿Si la dejaba de nuevo? ¿Si se iba otra vez lejos de ella? El supuesto amor que le tenía hacia tiempo no fue suficiente como para resistir una estúpida pelea. ¿Y si en aquella "nueva oportunidad" volvía a pasar?

Se levantó, fue hasta el ramo de girasoles y tomó la tarjeta que se había abstenido de leer cuando Lisa se la llevó.

_Por un __"de acuerdo" que salga de tus labios, un deseo te he de cumplir. _

-Por un "de acuerdo" que salga de tus labios, un deseo te he de cumplir – Leyó en voz alta mientras deslizaba la pequeña tarjetita entre sus dedos.

-Cualquier cosa – Escuchó desde la puerta. Su cuerpo se giró tan velozmente que por poco acaba con el trasero contra el piso. El _pum-pum-pum_ que emitían sus latidos se aceleró apenas lo vio, (sería algo anormal si no lo hiciera). El vello de sus brazos se erizó conforme sentía los ojos de Harry recorrerla entera… era tan fuerte ese poder que tenía él.

_¡Fuerza, Ginny!_

-¿Incluso dejarme en paz por lo que me queda de vida? – Su voz salió exitosamente controlada a pesar de sentir el corazón en la garganta. Se felicitó mentalmente por eso.

-Incluso eso.

-Bien – Suspiró, queriendo mantener oculta aquella sensación de adrenalina que de un momento a otro se apoderó de ella.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Los almendrados ojos de Ginny se clavaron en sus orbes sin vacilación.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

_**N/A: **Veo algo nulo este capítulo :/ El momento está a puntito de llegar, este fic se alargó más de lo que planeaba. Ya ocho capítulos cuando me había propuesto sólo cinco. _

_¿Qué les pareció? Con sinceridad me lo dicen. Correcciones, comentarios, críticas... ¡Millones de gracias por los reviews pasados! los valoro y aprecio mucho. Sus puntos de vista son de mucha ayuda e inspiración. _

_¡Hasta la próxima actualización! _

**_Yani! _**


	9. Quiero un Bebé

**Quiero un Bebé**

Ahí estaba, con su estúpida mirada que la dejaba temblando como flan. Con su estúpido aroma masculino que se colaba por sus narices y le hacía desear tenerlo ella impregnado en la piel. Con su estúpida boca que no quería más que morderla y pasarle la lengua… ¡estúpido Harry! Sí, no se cansaba de llamarlo estúpido. Bien podía utilizar otros insultos para con él; imbécil, idiota, tarado… un imbécil irresistible, un idiota perfecto y un tarado hermoso.

-¿Ya almorzaste? Me gustaría invitarte a comer y ahí…

-Lo que tengas que decirme puedes hacerlo acá – Respondió. Su voz salió tranquila, relajada, aunque por dentro estaba que oscilaba con intensidad.

-Vamos, Ginny. – El moreno insistió. Sabía que si la joven Weasley tenía el estómago vacío, lidiar con ella sería algo bastante difícil. – Tu secretaria me dijo que no has salido en toda la mañana y pensé que sería estupendo ir a comer los famosos mariscos que te gustan tanto.

Ginny sintió un agradable brinquito en el estómago al saber que Harry recordaba su comida favorita.

-¿Vamos? – La miró con esperanza. Ginny evadió sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza sin pensarlo mucho más. Moría de hambre, y debía admitir que los mariscos se le antojaban terriblemente. – Excelente – Levantó la vista, arrepintiéndose al instante; la sonrisa que Harry le brindó después de aceptar su invitación había sido tan… tan… ¡estúpida sonrisa! Estúpida y atractiva sonrisa.

Liberó un pequeño suspiró mientras tomaba su abrigo y su bolso. Harry tendió su brazo con caballerosidad, mas lo ignoró y salió de la oficina con él pisándole los talones.

-Lisa… - La mujer se encontraba ojeando una de las revistas sobre su escritorio mientras el pequeño Andrew hacía garabatos con un color rojo sobre una hoja de papel. – Saldré a comer con…- Miró a Harry, el moreno le guiñó un ojo y sonrió nuevamente… esa sonrisa. – Con… - Lisa observó la escena bastante divertida.

-Con el señor Harry Potter – Ginny la miró, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido levemente. La rubia mujer le brindó una sonrisa divertida y un levantamiento de cejas bastante sugestivo.

-Estás en problemas… - Susurró la pelirroja a la par que entrecerraba los ojos. Lisa realizó un gesto con la mano y volvió a sonreír con diversión. Volteó hacia Harry y, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, indicó que se fueran.

-¿No te apetece caminar? – Preguntó al verla dirigirse al auto. Caminar al restaurante equivalía a pasar más tiempo con él. Quería pero no… ¡Merlín santo! ¿Por qué tenía que serle tan complicado?

-Muero de hambre, en el auto llegaremos más rápido. – Subió, viendo después como el moreno abría la puerta del copiloto para entrar. Su aroma la atontó, no entendía porque Harry debía oler tan bien y…

-De acuerdo. ¿Vamos? – Harry le brindó otra de esas "estúpidas sonrisas", ahí notó que había pasado más de un minuto en el cual se quedó viéndolo sin parpadear.

Sacudió la cabeza y dio marcha al motor, rezando por mucha más fuerza y pidiendo a Merlín no sucumbir ante los encantos de ese hombre que tenía al lado. Condujo un poco más aprisa de lo normal, suspirando con alivio al ver su restaurante favorito a unos tres locales más allá de un puesto libre para el volvo de Bill. Harry no hizo más que mirarla con fijeza mientras conducía, y aquello tan sólo ocasionaba que su corazón ya acelerado quisiera salírsele de la garganta.

"_Fuerza, Ginny" _Debía repetírselo constantemente.

-Sabía que nos traerías acá – Comentó Harry, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta del local para que Ginny entrara primero.

-Los mariscos de acá son los mejores de todo Londres – Dijo, sonriendo a la persona que los recibía y conducía a la mesa que ocuparían durante la comida.

-Lo recuerdo.

Ordenaron, comieron, se vieron. Ginny se sonrojaba y Harry sólo sonría con más y más ganas. La situación se estaba volviendo algo incómoda para ella y, al parecer, bastante divertida para él.

-Bien, querías hablar conmigo, así que…

-¿Te gustaron las flores? – Debió imaginar que empezaría con eso.

-Harry…

-Quise enviarte sólo Girasoles, ya que son tus favoritas. Pero luego pensé que te gustaría tener diferentes flores en tu oficina y departamento.

-Harry…

-¿Te gustaron? – La miró a los ojos. Ginny suspiró sin proponérselo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Son muy hermosas, pero no debiste molestarte.

-No fue molestia – Harry sonrió conforme daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino blanco. - Sabes porque volví – empezó a decir sin más, seguro. – El deseo de darte todo fue lo que me trajo de vuelta aquí, así que…

-Harry – Las palpitaciones internas que estaba sufriendo aumentaron su intensidad. _"Fuerza, Ginny"_

_-_Vuelve conmigo, Ginny – Recitó el moreno, de forma directa y sin anestesia, como una de esas tarjetas con corazoncitos de colores que estaban entre las flores que le envió.

-Harry…

-La otra noche en la madriguera me dejaste bastante claro que aún me querías, Ginny. Y…

-¡Yo en ningún momento dije que aún te quería! – Vociferó elevando la voz. Varios en el restaurante voltearon a mirarlos con ojos curiosos. Sonrojada, pidió disculpas.

-Ginny…

-Yo no…

-No niegues lo que es obvio, por favor. – Harry volvió a sonreír. Ginny quiso asesinarlo por estar gozando de aquel momento. – Me quieres. – Aseguró alzando la vista.

-No…

-Me quieres, Ginny. Y así digas lo contrario la verdad siempre será que aún estás enamorada de mí. – Rió, y Ginny lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos. Millones de tenedores los rodeaban, ¿sería el momento para clavarle uno al fin?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Pasaron cinco años, bien pude olvidarme de ti y enamorarme de otro hombre que…

-Pero no pasó – La interrumpió. – No pasó, Ginny. Aún me quieres y yo te quiero a ti – La pelirroja no pudo ignorar ese pequeño agasajo que sintió en el pecho al escuchar aquello. – Te quiero, Ginny. Y volví a Londres para estar contigo. Recuperar los cinco años que perdimos y… - Calló al verla negar repentinamente con la cabeza. – Ginny…

La joven mujer soltó un bufido, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba escapar otro suspiro. Un batallón de sentimientos se desarrolló dentro de ella sin previo aviso.

Fueron cinco años sin él. Tantas veces le había dicho que la amaba y sin embargo él se había ido sin decir absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo volver a confiar? ¿Cómo perdonarle el que la haya dejado después de todos los momentos que habían compartido? No, no podía amarla tanto como él decía si había sido capaz de irse.

-Me quieres… - Su voz salió un tanto contenida. No podía llorar, no podía desarmarse por ese momento. _"Fuerza, Ginny". _– Me quieres… - Le repitió, abriendo los ojos y clavando sur orbes castañas en los verdes de él.

-Te amo, Ginny. ¡Y si volví fue por ti!

-Me amas… - Susurró relajando los brazos y dejándolos sobre su regazo. Harry la miró, extrañado al no verla alterada como se la imaginó. Sin duda había sido buena idea llenarle el estómago antes de soltar aquella confesión que no era un secreto para nadie.

-Te amo – Repitió viéndola con sinceridad.

-Lo mismo me dijiste hacia cinco años. Me lo dijiste una y otra y otra vez, al igual que yo te lo decía a ti siempre que estaba contigo. – Apretó los labios para evitar que éstos temblaran. – E igual te fuiste, Harry.

-Ginny…

-¿Qué me dice a mí que no pasará lo mismo?

-Ginny…

-Puedes volver a irte y pasaré años y años antes de volverte a ver. El amor que antes me tenías no fue lo suficientemente grande como para soportar una pelea estúpida y sin sentido. ¿Cómo crees que será ahora, Harry?

-No…

-No puedo permitirme estar contigo y volver a sufrir si te vas de nuevo y…

-No, Ginny… Yo… - Suspiró. – Sé que irme como lo hice fue lo más estúpido, fui un completo imbécil, el imbécil más grande del mundo. Cada noche me reprochaba por lo estupidez que cometí y…

-¿Y por qué no volviste? – Tratar de evitar las lágrimas era ya tarea olvidada. Sintió como una escurridiza gotita se resbalaba por su mejilla. Harry se inclinó a través de la mesa y, extendiendo uno de sus brazos, limpió el caminito que dibujó la lágrima sobre su piel. Se estremeció.

-No lo sé. Orgullo, quizá. No sé, Ginny. Pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero que estemos juntos. Tú también lo quieres, ¿por qué negarlo? Nosotros… - Sintió algo arrugarse en su pecho cuando Ginny negó ininterrumpidas veces con la cabeza. ¡La terquedad Weasley! – Ginny…

-Sí te amo.

-Lo sé.

-Pero no quiero regresar. No quiero sufrir otra vez como aquella noche. ¿Qué me asegura que no sucederá lo mismo?

-No estoy dispuesto a arruinarme la vida otra vez, Ginny. Menos a hacerte sufrir de nuevo. Me mataría antes.

-Muchas veces me dijiste eso también. – Dio otro suspiro y de una se bebió lo que le quedaba de vino en la copa. Tomó su abrigo y se levantó raudamente de su asiento. ¿Qué hacer? Las ganas de estar con él eran demasiadas, pero el dolor que sintió cuando se alejó… no quería experimentarlo de nuevo. – Imagino que ya me dijiste todo lo que tenías que decirme, ¿cierto? – Harry la miró desde su asiento. – Ahora cumplirás lo que te pida, ¿verdad? Ese era el acuerdo. – El moreno asintió, algo abatido, mas no daba la batalla perdida, por supuesto que no. – Déjame marchar tranquila. Sólo… déjame tranquila. – Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida con pasos apresurados.

Miró el auto estacionado, mas no quería conducir. Deseaba caminar, despejar su mente y hundir su nariz en alguna cosa que le quitara el aroma de Harry de sus fosas nasales. Una vuelta por aquel parquecito que tanto le gustaba le sentaría bien. Le permitiría pensar, pero… ¿en qué pensaría? En el estúpido Harry, por supuesto.

Lo quería, por Merlín que lo quería y estar de nuevo con él sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en ese momento. Pero aquella inseguridad, aquella posibilidad de que pudiera volver a ocurrir lo que pasó la última vez que discutieron…

-Un helado, mami – Escuchó la voz de una pequeña.

La música del camión de helados llegó a sus oídos apenas rodeó un banco para sentarse en él. Ese día en Londres era bastante fresco, mas no estaba haciendo tantísimo frío como hacia unos meses pasados. Un helado no le sentaría mal en ese momento. Se le antojaba delicioso así no hiciera calor.

-Un cono de fresa, por favor – Pidió al amable heladero que atendía tras la ventanilla del colorido camión.

Tomó sonriente el rico helado y ahora debía salir de un mar de pequeños que llegaron corriendo para comprar mantecado. Rió ante la reacción de los pequeños al éstos tener su tan ansiado helado. Niños y niñas de todas las edades... Se enterneció al ver un pequeño no más de cuatro años embarrarse helado de chocolate por toda la carita al dar la primera probada. Sonriendo ampliamente, se acercó a él, e inclinándose sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Pareciera que el helado te estuviera comiendo a ti. – Dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro del pequeño.

-Gracias, señora – El niño le mostró un sonrisa ya libre de chocolate. Dio otra probada a su helado y, nuevamente, se manchó de mantecado. Ginny lo limpió de nuevo, divertida.

-¿Y tú mamá?

-Está comprando helado a mis hermanos – El pequeño señaló hacia una alta mujer que recibía dos conos más y se los daba a un par de gemelos que se esmeraban jalando su falda.

-¡David!

-Me tengo que ir – El niño le sonrió con la boca llena de chocolate y se alejó a paso veloz de ella.

Ginny vio a su alrededor, recordando que hacia unas semanas se había prometido no caminar de nuevo por ese parque. Mamás con sus hijos, nenes en cochecitos, con sus padres jugando, niños de allá para acá, llanto y risa de bebés chiquiticos… el deseo se avivó de nuevo en su cabeza, en su corazón, en su alma…

-¡Harry! – Pegó tal grito que el moreno se sobresaltó desde su sitio. - ¿Qué…?

-Tu pedido fue que te dejara ir del restaurante tranquilamente, pero yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados cuando sé que tú también quieres que estemos juntos y no…

-Ya cierra la boca, Potter – Había estado esperándolo y deseándolo demasiado como para aguardar un segundo más. Con una rapidez y una seguridad que dejaron al joven sorprendido, se abalanzó sobre él, estampando su boca contra la suya con una pasión que no era la más apropiada para mostrar en un parque repleto de niños. El helado de fresa cayó directo sobre sus botines, y aquello no le importó en lo absoluto.

Ginny se esmeraba con cada nuevo movimiento que hacían sus labios entre los de Harry y el no pudo más que disfrutar el momento, extasiado, feliz por ver su propósito cumplido. Eran cinco años los que debía recuperar, se encargaría de eso; de borrar cada vestigio de dolor que aún quedaba en Ginny por la ruptura de la relación en aquel tiempo, por haberla hecho esperar cinco años sin ninguna razón. La amaba con toda su alma, ¿por qué había tardado tanto en regresar? Debió experimentar aquel sueño demasiado real apenas pasó la primera noche miles de kilómetros lejos de ella.

-Ginny… - Susurró conforme apoyaba su frente contra la de ella. Una sonrisa enorme se expandió sobre su boca. Ginny lo observó y no pudo hacer más que besarlo de nuevo. – ¡Wow! – Exclamó, feliz. – ¿Esto significa…?

-¿Tú qué crees? – La pelirroja rió por lo bajo, sofocada por el beso. - ¿Por esto no vale que me cumplas un deseo más?

-Los que quieras – La apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor a pesar del grueso abrigo que la cubría.

-Quiero… - Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Debía? ¿No debía? ¡Era lo que quería! Lo que más anhelaba después de estar con Harry de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres? Lo que me pidas te lo daré, para eso volví. – Sus ojos desprendían un brillo cegador que la hipnotizaban.

Suspiró, su mirada también mostraba un singular brillo que Harry no pasó desapercibido.

-Quiero un bebé. – Dijo lentamente. Harry tensó su cuerpo y si no fuera por estar apoyado en el tranco de un árbol, seguramente se habría caído.

* * *

_**N/A: **Sé que estoy decepcionando a varias con esta parte. Muchas querían que fuera Harry quién le propusiera tener un bebé, y así iba a ser pero... pensando mientras escribía, el capítulo salió tal cual como lo leen, lo siento. Yo misma me daré con un tomate en la cabeza puesto que esta parte no me convence mucho. Pero en fin... lo que se viene está calculado, espero compensarlos con una continuación "digna" de leer. (?) No diré que no tardaré, mas saben ya que no dejaré este fic sin su final, l(o repito como disco rayado). _

_¡Gracias millones por los lindos reviews del capítulo anterior! Siempre me animan y me hacen sonreír. ^^ Críticas, correcciones, comentarios... se aceptan con gusto. _

_Les mando un beso y hasta la próxima actualización. =)_

**_Yani!_**


	10. Indecisión

**Indecisión**

-Quizá fui demasiado rápida al decírselo.

-¿Quizá? – Hermione se llevó a la boca el último trozo de pan aderezado con salsa de estofado. – Lo has de haber dejado loco, Ginny.

-Lo hubieses visto – La pelirroja apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y descansó la barbilla sobre su mano. – No me dijo absolutamente nada cuando lo dejé en su departamento, ¡y eso que no dejaba de parlotear como loro antes! No quiso que me quedara para discutir el tema y ni siquiera…

-Quería que regresaras con él – Interrumpió Hermione.

-Y lo hice.

-Pidiendo un hijo a cambio.

-¡No estoy pidiendo un hijo a cambio! Sólo… quiero un bebé – Murmuró mirando a ningún punto en específico. – Creo que fue algo muy precipitado.

-¿La decisión de tener un hijo? – Preguntó la castaña conforme se servía un vaso de gaseosa de uva.

-¡Nada que ver! – Exclamó mirándola. – El decírselo a Harry, debí esperar al menos unos días.

Hermione blanqueó los ojos mientras tendía a Ginny un vaso de refresco. Habían pasado la noche en el departamento de la pelirroja, ambas desvelándose; ella por sus nauseas incontrolables y su apetito voraz y Ginevra por la rara forma de actuar de Harry ante el deseo que reveló. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera el joven mago?

-¿Y si Harry no quiere un hijo en estos momentos? – Ginny la observó. – Quiere estar contigo, recuperar el tiempo perdido y llevar una relación como la que tenían antes, o incluso más feliz. Pero un hijo es… tal vez demasiado pronto para él. – Ginevra suspiró mientras clavaba nuevamente sus ojos hacia la nada.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero…

-Estás de nuevo con Harry, ambos se aman y sé que su relación será muchísimo mejor que hacía cinco años. Él está arrepentido por lo que pasó y, con el corazón en la mano, puedo prometerte que no sucederá de nuevo. Deberías pensar en disfrutar de eso sin mayores responsabilidades, llevar un noviazgo de esos cursis como de película y esperar a que lo demás llegue cuando tenga que llegar.

Ginny liberó otro suspiro a la par que las palabras de Hermione se repetían en su cerebro. Harry quería una familia, eso lo sabía. Desde el inicio de su noviazgo hacia cinco años, el joven moreno decía (en cada ocho de veinte conversaciones que tenían al día) lo mucho que le gustaría formar un hogar.

-_Algún día, preciosa. Ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de ti. _

Ciertamente, fueron cinco años estando separados, y hacia apenas menos de veinticuatros horas había decidido volver a estar juntos. Amaba a Harry, y estar de nuevo con él sería lo más maravilloso que le pudiese pasar en esos momentos.

-¡¿Quieres ver el ultrasonido que me hizo el médico ayer? – Habló Hermione de manera muy entusiasta conforme se levantaba para buscar algo dentro de su bolso. – Es apenas del tamaño de un maní, pero precioso. ¿Verdad que sí? – La castaña tendió frente a ella la imagen en blanco y negro del ultrasonido.

-Sí es precioso – Sonrió.

-Ronald quiere que nazca ya mismo. Está demasiado emocionado.

-No es para menos – Ginny admiraba la fotografía del pequeño Weasley sin parpadear. Demasiado pronto o no, quería un bebé. - ¿Se terminó el estofado? – Preguntó, cambiando de tema con la intención de sacar de su cabeza aquel capricho, aunque sería un esfuerzo completamente en vano. Quería un bebé, y punto.

-Me terminé lo último que quedaba. Ordenemos una pizza, ¿sí?

-Me parece bien – Tomó el auricular del teléfono inalámbrico que estaba junto a su brazo en el mesón de la cocina. – Durante toda la noche y toda la mañana hemos estado comiendo como un par de cerdas. – Comentó medio divertida. Hermione soltó una risa jovial mientras metía su cabeza en el refrigerador.

O O O

-Está con esa idea desde antes de saber que estabas acá en Londres – Reveló Neville frente a un moreno que no hacía más que rememorar las palabras de Ginny en su cabeza.

"_Quiero un bebé."_ ¡Que locura! ¿Por qué ese deseo tan repentino?

-No tenemos idea de por qué quiere ser mamá ahora – Comentó su amigo como si leyera sus pensamientos. – Anda como loca con esa cuestión desde hacía varias semanas y cuando se enteró de que Hermione estaba embarazada, explotó con esa noticia.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos y liberó un bufido vago, luego sonrió, tachando por unos segundos aquella situación que le tomó completamente desprevenido.

-Volvió conmigo. – Comentó con una tonta sonrisa marcada en su rostro. – Estamos de nuevo juntos. – Repitió con maravilla.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Quiero, de alguna manera, recompensarla por todo este tiempo… pero un hijo…

-Es demasiado pronto, sí. – Neville le sonrió.

-Formar una familia con Ginny es lo único que he deseado siempre, de verdad. Pero ahora… - No sabía qué cosa pensar, qué hacer. Por supuesto, estar de nuevo con Ginny era algo dado y que no arruinaría, no de nuevo. Pero un hijo, ¿ahora? ¿En esos momentos? La indecisión lo apresaba sin piedad alguna.

-¿Qué le dijiste cuando te dijo aquello?

-Nada. ¡Me quedé en blanco! Es que… pensé que podía pedirme cualquier cosa, y conociéndola, no me hubiese extrañado cualquier locura. ¿Pero un bebé? Así sin más… ¡un bebé!

No tenía problema alguno en llevar a cabo el acto que se requería para concebir a un niño, todo lo contrario; había estado deseando ése menudo cuerpo pecoso desde que pisó el suelo del avión que lo regresaría a Londres… desde mucho antes, siendo más sincero.

-¡Un bebé! – Bramó frente a un Neville que parecía divertido ante las expresiones de él. – No ahora… no creo que sea…

-¿No te gustaría criar un hijo con Ginny?

-Claro que sí. Pero ahora… cuando recién volvimos después de tanto… es…

-Cuestionar ese punto ahora no va a ser de mucha ayuda. Vamos con Ron por unos tragos y luego verás qué hacer.

-Debería ir hablar con Ginny. Aunque… - Se calló por unos momentos. – No, mejor vamos por unos tragos. – Necesitaba analizar un poco más la tesitura. – Sólo, no le comentes absolutamente nada a Ron.

-Él sabe que Ginny quiere un hijo, y si ya está enterado de que ella te aceptó de vuelta, no dudo en que te dirá unas cuantas cosas algo serias. – Neville rió ante la expresión que adquirió el moreno. - ¡Calmado, hombre! – Vociferó, sacudiéndolo por los hombros mientras salían de su departamento.

Calmado no podía estar, y no era precisamente por lo que pudiera hacerle Ron, eso le tenía sin cuidado. Su preocupación se debía más que nada a la posibilidad de perder a Ginny si le revelaba que un hijo no estaba en sus planes para ese presente. ¡Por Merlín que amaba a esa pelirroja! Perderla de nuevo sería estarse condenando al infierno por segunda vez en su vida.

Pero un hijo… _un bebé_. Era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera. Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande y la verdad era que no sabía si quería acarrear aquel trabajo en ese momento.

_Un hijo…_

-No es de ayuda taladrarse la cabeza si no tienes claro lo que quieres, Harry – Neville actuaba como el propio psicólogo personal. – Vamos. – Le indicó que entrara al auto. El moreno obedeció, dejando, por unos instantes que no serían muy largos, aquella situación de lado.

O O O

Hacia dos horas más o menos que Hermione había abandonado el lugar, dejándola a cargo de escoger el color de los manteles para las mesas en la fiesta después de la boda. ¿Crema o Champagne? ¡Los dos eran bastante iguales!

-Champagne – Decidió, tachando a su vez en una lista hecha para finiquitar los detalles que faltaban para el evento Weasley-Granger el color que se utilizaría.

Miró su teléfono móvil por décima vez en menos de ocho minutos, esperando un mensaje, una llamada o al menos un repique de Harry. No le había dicho nada a su cuñada, pero ya se estaba angustiando. ¿Y si el moreno huyó de nuevo? ¿Si lo asustó con esa idea de querer tener un hijo? Algo punzó en su pecho y no supo si era por el dolor de quizá volver a perder a Harry o porque tal vez se hubiese ido sin siquiera cumplirle su deseo.

-¿Estás pensando en serio, Ginevra? – Se dijo a sí misma mientras se arrojaba con pereza sobre el sofá. No quería pensar en estar otra vez lejos de Harry, no ahora que lo tenía de nuevo… aunque no hubiesen hablado ni dicho nada más después de decirle que quería un bebé.

¡Quería estar con Harry Potter! Le diere éste un hijo o no. Quería estar con él.

-Harry – Murmuró como si lo invocara, viendo atenta la pequeña pantalla de su celular. Decidió ser la primera en romper el hielo y llamarlo. La punción en su pecho aumentó otro poquito… perderlo de nuevo sería demasiado. Lo quería junto a ella con o sin un bebé de por medio.

_El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera de servicio._

Maldito sea si volvió a irse sin decirle absolutamente nada. Con el corazón en la garganta, marcó de nuevo.

_El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera de servicio. _

¡Maldición! Imaginarse lo peor fue lo que pudo hacer en aquel momento. Si sus pensamientos eran ciertos, esa vez no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Iría a donde sea que haya ido ese hombre y lo degollaría después de golpearlo; por Merlín que lo haría. Y al estarle cortando la cabeza sentiría una gran satisfacción que…

El sonido seco de alguien tocando la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos asesinos. Con una velocidad apremiante, corrió a atender, y si hubiese tenido un bate de golpeador a la mano, no habría dudado en estampárselo en la cabezota a ese moreno que tenía ahora frente a ella.

-¡Serás idiota! – Vociferó mientras daba un par de puños a su pecho. Liberó un bufido de molestia y le dio la espalda completamente enfurruñada. El enojo estaba presente, mas no podía ignorar esa sensación de alivio que se despertó cuando lo vio de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué…? – Harry la siguió hacia el interior del departamento. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que eres idiota, eso es lo que pasa – Lo miró, molesta. – Estuve esperando alguna llamada tuya desde esta mañana, y cuando marcaba a tu celular…

-Me compré uno nuevo. ¿Qué te parece? – Harry sacó emocionado el nuevo móvil que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco. – Neville me ayudó a escogerlo esta tarde, es…

-¡Idiota! – Le lanzó un golpe en uno de los brazos. - ¡Estúpido!

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué…? – Harry se percató del brillo acuoso que mostraban sus castaños ojos. No lo pensó. – Hey, hey… ¡Ginny! – La tomó por ambos brazos y la pegó contra su cuerpo, evitando de esa forma que descargase toda su preocupación por medio de golpes bastante fuertes. – Preciosa, lo siento… - Dijo con suavidad conforme secaba una lágrima bandida que logró salir de los ojos de la chica.

-Eres tonto – Exclamó la pelirroja, liberándose de su agarre.

-Lo siento. No pensé que creyeras que me…

-Sí, Potter, sí lo pensé – Dijo totalmente enfurruñada. Harry la miró con adoración a pesar del momento; Ginny había arrugado la nariz de aquella forma que siempre hacía cuando estaba enojada, amaba ese gesto, sumado a la costumbre que tenía de formar ese puchero que tanto extrañaba morder.

-Lo siento, amor… - Habló con ternura. Ginny no eludió la electrizante sacudida que invadió su columna vertebral al escucharlo hablar así. – Lo siento, no quise…

-Ya, olvídalo – Liberó una honda bocanada de aire, queriendo apaciguar esa llamita que sentía en la base de su vientre. Necesitaba hablar con Harry antes de dejarse vencer por la necesidad y las ganas que le tenía desde que lo vio. – Creo que necesitamos hablar de algo. – Tomó asiento en el sofá. Harry la imitó, sentándose bien cerquita de ella. Ginny sintió como la llamita que quería extinguir crecía sin más, ignorando sus súplicas que clamaban lo contrario. – Yo…

-Ginny – Harry tomó sus manos y, con afecto y casi por inercia, comenzó a acariciar su dorso con suavidad. ¿No entendía que con eso estaba haciendo que ella llegara al límite del deseo? – Lamento no haber reaccionado ayer de una manera…

-Olvida lo que dije ayer – Le interrumpió. Harry desencajó las facciones, angustiado. – Es decir… lo del bebé, sólo…

-¿Quieres volver a estar conmigo?

-Sí… - El joven liberó un suspiro de alivio, recomponiendo el rostro. – Sí quiero estar de nuevo contigo y… - Ardió excitada cuando Harry atacó su boca sin previo aviso.

Los labios del muchacho eran tan tiernos y a la vez tan exigentes… le permitió acceder a su boca sin pudor alguno, dejándolo explorar de tal manera que le hacían saber que Harry continuaba considerando a sus labios como de su propiedad; y por supuesto que así era, siempre. Se abrazó a él al mismo tiempo que sentía sus manos enmarcar su rostro, rozando sus mejillas con cariño a pesar de la euforia del tan ansiado contacto de boca contra boca, lengua contra lengua.

-Esto… - Ginny suspiró contra su boca, permitiéndole al moreno inhalar su cálido y adictivo aliento. Era un aroma que permanecía dentro de él desde hacia tanto tiempo... – Quiero decirte que quiero estar contigo más que nada. – Sonrió después de dejar que Harry le robara un sutil pero suave beso, deslizando luego la punta de su lengua por su rojizo labio inferior. Tembló entre sus brazos, anhelante de más, sintiendo como el calor de todo su cuerpo se concentraba en ciertos puntos específicos de su anatomía.

-Yo también, preciosa. Lo que más deseo es estar contigo de nuevo.

-Temía que por lo que dije ayer… - Se tensó cuando el moreno, repentinamente, se pudo en pie. Lo siguió, quedando frente a él. – Harry, el deseo de ser madre es algo que se adentró en mi sin saber por qué y se ha mantenido ahí. Lo deseo, pero no tiene que ser ahora si tú no… - Una vez más sus palabras se vieron detenidas por la inquieta boca del joven mago. La pasión del beso que emergía de Harry le dio cabida a la esperanza. ¿Por qué ese entusiasmo cuando contó lo que tanto quería? ¿Quizá Harry…?

-Tengamos un hijo – Susurró el mago después de prensar con sus dientes ambos labios femeninos. Sus orbes verdes se conectaron con las relucientes castañas de ella, brillando hasta más no poder, emanando cantidades industriales de amor.

-Harry…

-Tengamos un hijo, Ginny.

Y de ahí en adelante, no hicieron falta más palabras.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Hiii! ¿Se viene el Wuajaauuu? (?) Jajaja. _

_¡Gracias millones por los reviews! Dan unos ánimos tremendos ^^ Cualquier queja, duda, crítica, corrección, etc, etc, etc... sobre este capítulo, es bien recibida. _

_Espero no estarles actualizando tan tarde. _

_Un besote, los quiero enorme! =)_

**_Yani!_**


	11. Toda la Vida

_Antes que nada, creo que debo advertir el contenido lemmon un tantito explícito que se mostrará en el capítulo (?)_

* * *

**Toda la Vida**

Sentía el fuego del deseo incinerar cada uno de sus pensamientos, dejando su mente completamente en blanco. Bien podía olvidarse de su nombre, del nombre de él, de dónde estaban, qué día era, qué hora marcaba el reloj… sus cinco sentidos sólo percibían las soberbias sensaciones que provocaba la boca de Harry sobre la de ella, aplicando una pasión desaforada y una necesidad imperiosa. Lo sentía frotarse contra su cuerpo con exigencia a pesar del montón de ropa que los cubría. Sus brazos apretaron su cintura sobre su regazo conforme su lengua recorría un conocido camino desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta cierto lugar de su cuello… lo recordaba, recordaba los puntos exactos para enardecerla y hacerle perder la razón.

Nada quería más que dejarse llevar. Después de tanto, lo necesitaba con urgencia, mas la pequeñísima porción de racionalidad que aún no se había evaporado le hizo querer estar segura de algo.

-Ha… Harry… - El moreno se apropió de sus labios con desenfreno. – Harry… - Sentía su boca dejar marcas por la tez de su cuello. Gimió sin proponérselo. – Amor… - Lo tomó con suavidad por las solapas de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia su rostro con aprensión. A pesar de hallarse completamente excitada hasta tal punto de volverse una salvaje y arrancar toda prenda que se interponía entre su cuerpo y el del moreno, apaciguó aquel intenso deseo y lo besó con parsimonia, calmando el momento. – Espera… - Suspiró contra su boca a la par que la rozaba con la de ella. Apoyó su frente contra la de él, dejándole a sus pulmones la oportunidad de recuperar un poco de oxigeno.

Harry la apretó contra él, apoyando con firmeza sus manos tras su menuda espalda. Ginny percibió la necesidad del moreno justo donde se apoyaba su centro de placer; se estremeció, urgida de más.

-Te necesito… - Habló Harry con la voz seximente ronca. La pelirroja sintió como toda parte interna y externa de su cuerpo se erizaba sin piedad, avivando la potente llama que se mantenía dentro de ella.

-Yo también… sólo… quiero que me digas que estás seguro – Harry la miró con interrogación. – Necesito saber que estás seguro, Harry.

-¿Si estoy seguro de querer hacerte el amor? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¡Si lo que más quiero es hacerte…!

-No me refiero a eso, idiota – Le dio un golpecito apenas perceptible para el mago en uno de sus hombros. – A lo que me refiero es si estás seguro de querer tener un hijo ahora – Lo miró a los ojos.

-Ginny…

-Fui egoísta al pedirte eso. Pensaba sólo en lo que yo quiero y ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo para pensar qué querías tú. Te amo y quiero estar contigo, no tenemos que tener un bebé ahora si no te sientes preparado para ello.

Harry la observó con atención, prestando un segundo para cada palabra que ella expresó. Quería ser madre, lo deseaba, estaba bien claro; y él no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera cumplirle todos sus deseos y hacerla inmensamente feliz. Estaba dispuesto a dejar a ambos _"embarazados"_ con tal de complacerla, de verla sonriente e ilusionada. Ser padre no estaba en sus planes hacia unas semanas, y ahora que lo analizaba, que lo imaginaba, no le era tan loca la idea.

-Ginny…

-No quiero que hagas algo que no te complace sólo porque yo te lo pedí. Bien podemos esperar uno o dos años, tres hasta que… - La besó, dejándola con la oración a medio terminar.

-Amor, debo admitir que fue una sorpresa el que quieras tener un bebé ahora. Fue… ¡uff! No sabía que decirte al momento. – Una de sus manos abandonó su espalda para mover un rebelde mechón de cabello rojo del rostro de Ginny. – Un bebé ahora… no sé si estoy completamente preparado. Pero quiero darte todo lo que deseas, es lo único que me importa.

-Pero no tenemos que ser padres ahora si tú no…

-Dejemos que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ¿sí? – La apretó contra él. – Te deseo demasiado y lo único que quiero ahora es hacerte mía. Si nos corresponde ser padres ahora o no… ya se verá – La besó con ímpetu, estrechándola.

-Yo también te deseo – Dijo, extrañamente satisfecha con la respuesta. Besó su barbilla y deslizó lentamente la punta de su nariz por sobre su mejilla, el aroma de la loción para después de afeitar que utilizaba Harry la dejó atontada. – Te amo. – Susurró sensualmente sobre su oído.

-Quiero que todo se dé con calma y aprovechar cada minuto de tu cuerpo, preciosa – Besó su cuello mientras sus manos descendían por su columna vertebral, apoyándolas confiadamente sobre su trasero.

Sólo Harry tenía ese poder de doblegarla con tan sólo tocarla, de hacerle desearlo con demencia. Con la picardía impresa en su mirada y la travesura puesta sobre la sonrisa de sus labios, el moreno entendió. Presionándola aún más contra sus caderas, se levantó del sofá, dejándola plenamente abrazada a él, con sus delgadas piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Llegar hasta la habitación no le costó mucho, tomando en cuenta que Ginny no dejaba de besarlo y de moverse contra su pelvis de tal manera que su necesidad se veía y sentía cada vez más vehemente. La llama que emergía desde su interior era tan penetrante que deseaba gritar eufórico. La felicidad se adentró en ambos, sintiendo una satisfacción que los hizo reír por un momento conforme se desasían de cada prenda de vestir. Y viéndose y tocándose por primera vez después de cinco años, detallándose frente a frente, volvieron a reír como dos locos. Así pasaba cuando se estaba dichoso, muy, muy, muy, muy dichoso.

-Recordaba siempre lo preciosa que eras… - Los dedos de Harry apenas y rozaban sus hombros desnudos, diseminando pequeñas caricias circulares sobre su pecosa piel. – Y ahora estás más hermosa que antes. – Sus masculinas manos se deslizaron con parsimonia sobre sus brazos, sintiéndola enchinarse ante el simple contacto. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó con lujuria, rozando sus cuerpos íntimamente y con apremio. Sentirla desnuda, pegada a él, con sus delicados senos rozando su pecho descubierto y su parte más íntima y sensible clamando por más contacto, era estar en el paraíso prometido.

Su cuerpo era un jugoso manjar que deberían prohibir. Gozar demasiado de tanta belleza debía ser algo ilegal, censurado. Ginevra era toda perfección y sentirla nuevamente correrse entre sus dedos era como disfrutar del tesoro más aclamado del mundo.

-Aprovechar cada minuto de tu cuerpo… - Tendida sobre la cama, jadeante, sudorosa, con sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable color escarlata y sus ojos chispeantes con mirada traviesa, la veía aún más apetitosa. ¿Cómo pudo estar cinco años lejos de ella? Había sido tan idiota… Ginny era el esplendor hecho en persona y él se había alejado de ella… mas ahora estaban de nuevo juntos, y la podía disfrutar cuantas veces quisiera, se encargaría de ello.

La observó a los ojos conforme bajaba su rostro para capturar sus labios, tibios, húmedos y anhelantes. Su lengua palpaba la de él con necesidad y sus manos se aferraban a su oscuro cabello con fuerza, impidiendo así cortar el contacto. Se apoyó sobre su cuerpo, sintiéndola jadear contra su boca al percibir su sexualidad rozar con sensualidad su centro de placer.

-Amor… - Como lo había predicho, no recordaba absolutamente nada que no fuera él. La sensación de sentir cada milímetro de su boca, de degustar su sabor. Estar con Harry era algo bendito, celestial. Sólo ese hombre le podría proporcionar un intenso placer que la dejaba satisfecha y anhelante de muchísimo más.

Gimió su nombre cuando sintió sus dientes apresar uno de su erguidos pezones. La humedad de su cuerpo aumentó otro poco, dándole a los dedos del moreno un nuevo acceso más fácil y escurridizo. Se arqueó hacia él, tensando sus piernas alrededor de su mano cuando el límite llegó.

-Extrañaba tanto verte así – Harry la detallaba con la mirada brillándole flameantemente. Enfocó los ojos hacia él, necesitada de más, con una fina capa de sudor surcándole su frente y su boca semi abierta respirando con agitación. Las sábanas bajo ella ya estaban empapadas y ni mencionar el fuego que rugía como fiera en la parte más baja de su vientre… era algo maravilloso, y apenas comenzaba.

-Ven acá – Lo atrajo por el cuello, fundiendo sus bocas en un frenético beso.

El cuerpo del moreno era tan irresistible que se vio en la necesidad de recorrer cada partecita de él, sentirlo sólo de ella. Con una rapidez que dejó a Harry sorprendido, le hizo acostarse de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón, gozando de su lujuriosa mirada. Se sentó a horcajadas en el punto correcto de sus caderas, gimiendo de manera audible al sentir su virilidad tan urgida y tensa bajo su sexo.

-Ginny… - Sus ojos dilatados mostraban una imagen condenadamente sexi para Ginevra. Recordaba esa expresión, recordaba sus suspiros, sus jadeos… todo seguía igual… lo había extrañado demasiado.

-Te amo – Sonrió a medida que se inclinaba para besarlo. Las manos del joven tentaron su espalda y presionaron su trasero, gruñó. – Aguarda… - Dejó su boca y se dedicó a su cuello. – Como tú dijiste, Potter, con calma. Quiero aprovechar cada minuto de ti – Besó su mentón, deslizándose con tranquilidad hacia su garganta.

Apoyó sus labios donde palpitaba el pulso acelerado, sintiendo sus dedos deslizarse por la tersura de sus muslos antes de devolverse a sus nalgas, apretándolas con más frenesí. Degustó su piel con ganas, succionando cada parte que se le antojaba increíblemente deleitosa. La fragancia masculina de Harry inundó sus fosas nasales, enardeciéndola, haciendo salir de su intimidad una oleada de calor aguda y penetrante y causando así una entusiasmada fricción de su sexo contra el de él. Besó su pecho con devoción, provocando un suspiro por parte del moreno. Sus manos acariciaban toda la zona de sus hombros conforme su lengua trazaba indefinidas figuras sobre la caliente piel. El mago gimió roncamente, elevando sus caderas con la intención de enterrarse en ella por completo; Ginny eludió el movimiento.

-No, no, aún… - Las palabras quedaron a medio terminar. Harry invirtió las posiciones de forma sorpresiva, dejándola con los ojos abiertos como platones y con la boca torcida formando una especie de "o" – ¡Harry! – Chilló un tanto molesta, mas el enojo se disipó tan rápido como llegó. Los ojos de Harry, oscuros, profundos y dilatados, le hicieron temblar como flan bajo su varonil cuerpo. Sin pensar en nada más, alzó sus caderas a su encuentro, sintiéndose llegar al confín de lo inimaginable cuando su interior lo recibió gustosa y deliciosamente. - !Dios!

Así necesitaba sentirla él, cien por ciento entregada y con la pasión derramándose de cada poro de su piel. Su almibaraba boca exclamando cuanta oración inentendible se le ocurría mientras su cuerpo se contraía alrededor de su masculinidad. La tibieza, el calor y la humedad que emanaba eran excesivamente excitantes; le inducían a moverse errática y desesperadamente, haciéndola gritar de placer y moverse junto con él. Sus cuerpos se sincronizaban a la perfección, comprobando una vez más estar hechos el uno para el otro.

-Te amo – La tomó de los muslos, acelerando las embestidas. Hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro derecho, aspirando con profundidad su transpirado olor, su perfume a mujer. Percibió sus esbeltas piernas abrazar sus caderas y profundizar la fricción, el bendito roce que la estaba enloqueciendo hasta hacerla gritar.

-Te amo… - Se arqueó hacia él. Harry besó su garganta y llegó hasta su boca, introduciendo su lengua sin pudor alguno y mordiendo sus labios hasta dejarlos totalmente rojos.

-Merlín santo… Ginny… - Aceleró el ritmo otro poco, dando unas cinco embestidas antes de sentirse correrse con potencia dentro de su ser. Ginny lo siguió un segundo después, tomando su despeinado cabello con fuerza y besándolo con adoración.

Sus pulmones exigían algo de aire pero sus bocas se veían incapaces de dejarse. Haciendo caso a las necesidades básicas de su cuerpo, Ginny aflojó el agarre del cabello azabache del chico, separándose con lentitud de él mientras inhalaba una profunda cantidad de oxígeno. Sonrió al instante, abrazándolo contra ella y sin intenciones de soltarlo, no aún.

-Amor… - Las manos de Harry acariciaron sus muslos aún enredados en su cintura. – ¡Cuanto te he necesitado! – Exclamó con un deje de drama que hicieron reír a la pelirroja.

-Y yo a ti.

-Me estabas torturando con la espera. – Ginny lo miró con expresión inocente y lo besó con suavidad.

Harry salió lentamente de ella, provocando en la joven un gemido ante el roce. La abrazó por la cintura y dejó reposar su mentón en su pecho, clavando sus orbes verdes en las brillantes e incandescentes castañas de ella.

-De verdad te extrañé demasiado – Murmuró la pelirroja acariciando su cabello. – No tienes idea de cuánto.

-Debí volver desde hacía mucho. Fui un idiota al esperar tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué no volviste antes? – Interrogó Ginny con un deje de reproche en su voz.

-Lo siento, preciosa. La verdad es que no sé por qué no volví antes. Moría por hacerlo, quise hacerlo apenas llegué a Nueva York, pero algo me lo impedía; quizá era el orgullo. Dejé pasar un tiempo y cuando me planteaba regresar de nuevo, me refrenaba la idea de qué quizá ya no me quisieras.

-Sí eres estúpido – Ginny le obsequió una fuerte colleja que al moreno pareció no dolerle. - ¡Tonto! – Le golpeó en el hombro, a lo que el joven rió. - ¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo volver justo ahora?

-Hacia unas semanas tuve una pesadilla espantosa – Imaginó que la expresión que armó al decir aquello debió ser bastante hilarante, pues Ginny largó una carcajada con ganas.

-Cuéntamela.

-Siempre pensaba que quizá tú estarías ya con otro, muchas veces me lo aseguraba. Imaginaba tu irresistible boca besando la de otro hombre y… ¡Maldición! Decir que me quería morir sería poco, no podía soportarlo. Una noche pasada, soñé lo peor. ¡Fue tan vívido! ¡Tan real! Incluso me levanté con ganas de vomitar y…

-¡A lo que va, Potter! – Le apresuró.

-Soñé que te casabas, ¡que te casabas con otro hombre! Un tipo horrible y desagradable que no te merecía. Gritaba el "Yo me opongo" con fuerza pero nadie parecía escucharme, y cuando me disponía a raptarte y sacarte de ahí, ¡desperté! Y fue… - Calló ante las risotadas de su chica. – ¡Ginny!

-Lo… lo siento, amor – Acarició su cabello.

-Después de esa noche entendí que tú no podías estar con otro hombre que no fuera yo. No lo soportaría… debías estar conmigo.

-Debiste tener ese sueño hacía mucho tiempo – Susurró rozándole la frente con dos dedos, disipándole el sudor.

-Una vez lo imaginé, pero no podía hacer nada – La miró. – Eran los tiempos de Voldemort y…

-Entiendo.

-Pero sí, debí tener esa pesadilla apenas abandoné Londres. Lo que me impedía estár contigo ahora era mi completa estupidez. – La besó.

La tarde parecía transcurrir lentamente. No hacían nada que no ameritara salir de la cama. Ginny le contaba con entusiasmo sobre cualquier cosa mientras Harry abarcaba con su mano toda la extensión de su abdomen. Su piel era tan tersa…

-Diría que esto es otro de mis sueños si no fuera por lo que me haces sentir cuando haces eso. – Murmuró la chica cuando el dedo índice de Harry recorría por quinta vez el camino de vellos pelirrojos casi invisibles que nacía en la base de su ombligo y llegaba más allá de éste.

-Esto sí no es un sueño – Depositó besos en el inicio de sus senos antes de apoderarse de un pezón.

-Gracias a Dios… - Gimió.

-Estoy donde debo estar… - Su mano descendió peligrosamente. Ginny jadeó. – En casa, contigo, aquí… - Sus dedos le obsequiaron de nuevo un abrasador placer al apoyarse en su centro de mayor placer. El movimiento de sus manos se dio rápido y profundo, fuerte. Ginny empujó sus caderas y, después de unos minutos, un nuevo orgasmo la invadió.

Harry sonrió, observándola embelesado. Sus pecas brillaban de manera graciosa, y a él le encantaban.

-Siempre me gustaron tus pecas. – Ginny, aún recuperándose, lo miró. – Son adorables. Ahora tienes mucho más que antes.

-Antes estabas empeñado en contarlas.

-Sí, aún quiero saber cuántas te cubren. – La joven soltó una risa floja.

-Misión imposible, Potter. Si antes te perdías, ahora lo harás más rápido.

-No, un día te diré cuantas pecas tienes – Se colocó sobre su cuerpo, moviendo sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. – El número exacto.

-¿Crees que podrás? – Lo abrazó por el cuello, acariciando su espalda.

-Sí, tengo toda la vida para contarlas… - Se adentró lentamente en ella, haciéndola suspirar y gemir a la vez. – Ahora sí. _Toda la vida._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Bien! Lamento mucho la tardanza. No tenía la intención de tardar muchísimo esta vez, pero en la vida siempre pasan cosas que son más prioritarias que esto._

_El capítulo; espero de verdad haya gustado. He tratado de cuidar cada cosa con la escena "lemmon", pues he leído varios fics donde se utilizan palabras de más, y en lugar de obsequiar al lector una escena erótica y romántica, dejen más bien una escena vulgar y burda. Espero no se dé en mi caso... y, de ser así, hagánmelo saber sin problema alguno. Críticas, correcciones, comentarios... Ya la culminación de esta historia está cerca, como han de suponer. Espero me acompañen hasta el fin. ^^_

_¡Gracias millones por leer! ¿Ya vieron la película? Yo lo haré en una semana, quizá. (Sí, tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad) jaja._

_Un besote a todos! ^^ Hasta el próximo capítulo. _

_**Yani!**_


	12. Feliz

**Feliz**

Ya la noche estaba encima de Londres cuando al fin un sopor muy agradable se apoderaba de ella. Estaba relajada, feliz, con el aroma de Harry penetrado en cada poro y con sus brazos firmemente postrados alrededor de su cuerpo. Suspiró con satisfacción, moviendo la cabeza sobre la almohada para adoptar una posición más cómoda y dormir al menos unas tres o cuatro horas.

Esas eran sus intenciones, dormir. No obstante, Harry parecía tener otra idea en mente. Sintió como la mano del joven mago subía lentamente por su abdomen, diseminando caricias que le estaban haciendo enchinar por milésima vez la piel. Murmuró algo que ni ella misma entendió y se removió, presa dentro de su abrazo.

-Harry… - Susurró con una voz bastante perezosa. – Lo hemos estado haciendo toda la tarde. Deja dormir un poco… - Con los ojos cerrados, arrugó un poco la nariz. El moreno rió bajito, dándole la vuelta para así tenerla frente a frente.

-Sólo te quiero besar – Harry apartó los mechones de cabello que le cubrían una de las mejillas, acariciando su rostro al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios en un beso ansiado.

Se estremeció, sintiendo los dedos del joven deslizándose por todo lugar a los cuales podían llegar sin dificultad; por su cadera, lo largo de su muslo, su brazo… tembló cuando sintió un mimo que la hizo derretirse en los costados de sus senos. Las manos de Harry eran benditas. Suspiró cuando el joven se dedicó a su espalda, acariciándola con travesura cuando sus dedos descendían un poco más abajo de su cintura.

¡¿Cómo resistirse? El deseo de dormir era grande, pero no podía evitar excitarse de manera torrencial cuando él la tocaba así… y como besaba, ¡Dios! La suave punta de su lengua delineaba sus labios con parsimonia antes de abrirse paso entre ellos, doblegándola con ese gesto. ¡Harry era un vivo tramposo!

-¿No querías dormir? – Le preguntó con una sensual sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ella se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo. Ginny rodó los ojos en un rápido gesto y lo besó de lleno en la boca, extasiada.

-Hazte el inocente ahora, provocador. – Mordió su labio inferior.

-¡Sólo te quería besar!

-_Aja…_ - Besó su cuello. Las manos de Harry se esmeraban en su espalda, recorriéndola lentamente antes de posarse con firmeza sobre su trasero para luego pasarlas a sus muslos, colocados a cada lado de su varonil figura. Gimió, encendida, con el fuego de la pasión avivándose nuevamente en su vientre y extendiéndose de forma rauda por cada fibra de su ser.

-Preciosa… - La tomó del cabello, clavando sus chispeantes ojos en los relucientes de ella. Era increíble como tanto amor y tanto deseo podía ser expresado con ese simple gesto. La atrajo con aprensión hacia su rostro y le besó con rudeza y brusquedad, necesitado de ella.

Ginny respondió de la misma manera, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amante al mismo tiempo que sus caderas realizaban un movimiento para tenerlo dentro. ¡Le urgía sentirlo de nuevo! a pesar de haber estado haciendo el amor por horas y horas en el transcurso de la tarde. Y es que con sólo él tocarla ya el afán la dominaba… Harry era tan irresistible…

-Mi vida… - La vio incorporarse sutilmente, manteniendo sus manos con fuerza sobre sus hombros y observándolo a los ojos con una rebosante lujuria. Sus movimientos erráticos se transformaban a pausados por unos segundos para luego volver a las penetraciones desesperadas. Gimió guturalmente, lleno de placer y elevando sus caderas para sentirse más dentro de ella. – Así… así… - La tomó de la cintura, marcando un ritmo vivo y fuerte.

-Harry… - Hundió sus uñas en su piel, bramando su nombre cuando un agudo e intenso orgasmo los invadió exactamente en el mismo segundo. Se acurrucó sobre él, agotada pero con una alegre euforia en su interior.

Las manos del moreno trazaron caminos indefinidos por su espalda con morosidad, relajándola. Ginny liberó un pequeño bostezo, luego suspiró, causando en la piel del mago un agradable cosquilleo cuando su aliento rozó su pecho.

-Eres traviesa, preciosa.

-Échame toda la culpa de esto ahora, Potter. – Lo miró. – Eres tan irresistible. – Susurró, completamente perdida en el verde de sus ojos.

-Y tú eres sexy – Ginny rió, encantada con el momento. Besó sus labios con lentitud y se acomodó en su pecho cómodamente. El sueño le estaba venciendo y el roce de los dedos de Harry devolvió el sopor que la estaba avasallando. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por él y sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

Pasado los días el tiempo se les llenó de ocupaciones para finalizar los arreglos de la boda Weasley-Granger. Ya casi todo estaba listo, para su alegría. Hermione se medía por décima vez su blanco vestido mientras Ginny la miraba desde el sillón, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente para apaciguar el frío de esa mañana.

Cabía aclarar que la boda se había pospuesto otro mes más, pues a mitad de los arreglos del mes pasado se les presentó un contratiempo con el salón para la fiesta después de la ceremonia. Las cuatro (Hermione, Fleur, Ginny y Audrey) tuvieron que aplicar todo el tiempo libre que tuvieron para conseguir un nuevo lugar ideal para la celebración. Fue difícil, ya que al parecer, todos querían hacer festejos por esas fechas; bodas, graduaciones, cumpleaños… Agradecían por fin estar a punto de salir de todo ese alboroto. En definitiva, planificar una boda no era algo tan sencillo.

-Vas a marear al pobre bebé si sigues dando vueltas así. – Dijo, al mismo tiempo que la castaña daba una quinta vuelta frente al espejo. – Te queda hermoso, Hermione.

-Quería asegurarme de que aún me quedaba, he estado comiendo demasiado, y con esta panza... –Dijo bajando el cierre del vestido y yendo a su habitación para cambiarse. - Estoy tan nerviosa. – Confesó la castaña en un murmullo que Ginny escuchó perfectamente.

-Es normal estando a tan solo una semana de casarte. Pero debes calmarte, todo saldrá perfecto. ¡No trabajé tanto para que luego ocurra algo malo!

-Sé que todo saldrá bien. - Sonrió, saliendo de su alcoba con una cómoda bata para andar en su casa.

-¡Oye! ¿No íbamos a vernos con Luna para ir al cine?

-No me apetece salir a ningún lado hoy, amiga. – Se tumbó junto a ella y tomó la taza de chocolate que estaba en la pequeña mesita.

-¿Te sientes mal? – Le preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

-No, sólo cansada. Ayer estuve toda la tarde con tu madre para terminar el menú de la fiesta y durante la noche Ron y yo…

-No entres en detalles.

-Quiero quedarme en casa y descansar un poco, ver alguna película en la televisión y leer un poco. ¿Van con Harry?

-Quizá sí. Quedamos para almorzar después de que haya buscado su traje – Sonrió al pensar en él, con los ojos brillándole como dos lamparones en medio de la noche.

-¡Estás feliz! – Exclamó Hermione con dicha.

-Demasiado. – Afirmó la pelirroja.

-Así quería verlos a ambos desde que él regresó. Cuando vino a verme ayer por la mañana estaba que saltaba en un pie de tanta alegría. - Ginny sonrió, complacida y risueña. Su relación con el moreno iba viento en popa y más contenta no podía estar. Sentía que explotaría de goce. Con Harry se sentía tan completa, tan llena… - ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Desayunamos hace poco.

-Lo sé, pero muero de hambre – Hermione se levantó del sillón para ir hacia el refrigerador de la cocina. – Me prepararé un emparedado. ¿Gusta uno?

-Seguro – Aceptó. Después de todo, también era una Weasley. Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su cuñada, asegurando unas buenas rodajas de tomate para su emparedado, pues Hermione se las comía apenas las terminaba de picar. Se veían deliciosas, debía admitir; y, a pesar de haber desayunado hacia tan sólo una media hora, su estómago rugió pidiendo más.

O O O

-¡Hoy es el día! – Un Ronald excesivamente nervioso bramaba como un desquiciado frente al espejo, aún sin poder creerse estar ataviado con en un elegante traje con corbata. – Hoy… - Su rostro denotaba un estado de alerta que pondría angustiado a cualquier persona que lo viera.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte. No pensé que te vería así de alterado en tu boda, después de pensarlo tanto y años con Hermione, es…

-Cierra la boca, Harry – Exigió el pelirrojo despeinándose los cabellos.

-¡Calmado, hombre! - Neville reía ante la reacción de su compañero. – Es algo natural sentirse así, ¡pero cálmate!

-Me voy a casar y en unos meses seré padre, es… - Miró su reflejo en el espejo. – es algo maravilloso… pero ¡Merlín! ¡Estoy aterrado!

-Tranquilízate – Harry dio unas amistosas palmadas al hombro de su amigo.

Tratar de serenar a Ron se estaba volviendo tedioso, mas se calmó un poco estando ya de pie junto al altar. La marcha nupcial inundó la estancia hermosamente decorada. Los invitados se colocaron de pie, sonrientes y animados. Cada acción se dio con una armonía y una felicidad envidiable por parte de la pareja, y todo resultó maravilloso.

-Nunca los había visto más felices que ahora – Ginny observaba con una sonrisa como su hermano llevaba a Hermione en medio de la pista de baile. – Mira la cara de Ron, parece un niño dentro de una juguetería.

-Estoy muy feliz por ellos – Harry abrigó la cintura de la pelirroja con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-Oye… - Susurró. – Hey… ¡Harry! Deja de hacer eso. – Rió, moviendo su cabeza para que los labios de Harry dejaran de entrar en contacto con la piel de su cuello. – Me haces cosquillas.

-Con este vestido te ves hermosa – Besó su mejilla. Ginny sonrió completamente encantada. Como a Hermione, le costó subir el cierre del vestido esa mañana cuando se preparaba. Ambas tuvieron que realizar un pequeño hechizo expandible sobre la tela para que les pudiese quedar perfecto. - Vamos a bailar. – La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la pista, concurrida de alegres parejas divirtiéndose y agasajándose. Se sentía complacida y aliviada, la fiesta se estaba desarrollando tal cual la habían planeado. Dos meses de duro trabajo mostraban un fruto bastante satisfactorio.

-Se siente genial ver un gran resultado después de estar tan estresada por esto. – Comentó, apoyándose en Harry cuando la música pasó a ser una lenta balada acompañada de diminutas burbujas de colores que expedía el techo del salón. – Todo está saliendo perfecto.

-No podía ser de otra manera si Hermione, Fleur y tú lo estaban preparando todo. – Ginny sonrió. - ¿Estás feliz? – Le preguntó. Aquella interrogante pareció volverse una costumbre en él. Y es que asegurarse la felicidad de ella era su plan principal.

-Sabes que sí. ¡Todos los días te lo digo!

-Quiero asegurarme. Si hay algo que te molesta ahora es mi deseo y mi deber eliminarlo para que…

-Estoy feliz, amor – Lo besó. – De verdad, has sabido redimirte por todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos de mí. Me siento más completa que nunca. – Aseguró, radiante. – Todo este tiempo ha sido perfecto, incluyendo las terribles mañanas que paso ahora encerrada en el baño de la oficina. Los vómitos son algo desagradables, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a ellos a cada momento.

Harry la observó con el rostro contorsionado en una extraña mueca que le hicieron carcajearse.

-¿Estás enferma? – Era una pregunta a la cual ya le sabía la respuesta. Era un hombre, pero no era tan estúpido como para no suponer el por qué de aquel malestar que Ginny ahora le comentaba.

-No, estoy perfecta – La música seguía sonando y sus cuerpos se movían de un lado a otro prácticamente por inercia. Ginny le acarició el pelo de la nuca con ternura y aquello bastó para que su piel se enchinara. – Ya dije, los vómitos son algo rutinario pero terminas acostumbrándote a ellos. Los mareos son cada vez menos frecuentes, ¡pero qué hambre! Éste vestido me queda perfecto porque utilicé un hechizo expandible sobre la costura, pero he aumentado unos cuantos quilos desde la semana pasada. ¡Y es que me viene cada antojo!

No sabía si reír por la expresión de su cara o preocuparse por la palidez que estaba adquiriendo la piel del mago. Lo miró a los ojos, ansiosa por alguna reacción por parte de él. Había sido bastante clara, pero quizá debía ser más específica con las palabras. Sabía ya lo lento que podía llegar a ser Harry y más con una noticia como esa.

-Amor, estoy embarazada – Y la muda expresión del moreno continuó tan estática como si fuera una fotografía. Ginny rodó los ojos y suspiró fuerte golpeando su hombro. No había pensado decírselo en ese momento sino más bien en la noche, durante esas sesiones de amor que nunca se cansaban de vivir. Pero las ganas pudieron con ella, deseaba saber lo que pensaba, ver su reacción y lo que reflejarían sus ojos cuando asimilara todo.

Pero Harry era tan lento…

-Harry… - Dejó sus manos apoyadas en sus mejillas y movió so rostro raudamente de un lado a otro. – Amor, estoy embarazada – No quiso gritarlo a pesar de sentir las ansias en su estómago. Era el día de Ron y Hermione y ella no era quien para robarles el protagonismo. Ya después tendría suficiente tiempo para bramar como una desquiciada lo que la estaba haciendo tan dichosa en esos días. – Harry…

-Preciosa… - Recuperó el habla después de que Ginny le diera una pequeña bofetada. – Es…

-Un bebé, Harry… - Tomó sus manos y la llevó a su vientre. ¡Por Dios que quería gritar! – Que más… - Abrazó al moreno e hizo aparecer a ambos en su departamento. - ¡Un bebé, Harry! – En su estado de loca euforia descontrolada, empujó al joven sobre el sofá y, después de dar un par de brincos que dejaron a Harry sorprendido, se abalanzó sobre él, sacándole todo el aire cuando cayó precipitadamente y con fuerza. – Amor, mi vida, ¡un bebé! – Rió, abrazándolo por el cuello.

El moreno respiró hondo, recuperando de a poco el oxígeno. Envolvió a Ginny con sus brazos conforme inhalaba una profunda cantidad de aire. La pelirroja reía sobre su oído, extasiada, y él no tardó en acompañarla con sus propias carcajadas.

-Preciosa…

-¡Un bebé! – Gritó de nuevo, observándolo. Los ojitos le brillaban con potencia, y Harry pudo ver como una lagrimita se escapaba de uno de ellos. La secó con el pulgar y le sonrió, feliz. – Un bebé, Potter. ¡Un bebé! – Lo abrazó de nuevo. - ¿Lo entiendes ahora? - Tomó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su panza. - ¡Aquí dentro hay un pequeño Harry creciendo! Bueno, un pequeño Harry o una pequeña Ginevra. Aún es muy pronto para saber si es niño o niña. Ah, y digo pequeño Harry y pequeña Ginevra porque es nuestro hijo, pero no lo llamaremos así. He estado pensando en varios nombres pero es algo que tú y yo tenemos que… - La calló con un errático beso.

-Mi vida, esto…

-¿No estás contento?

-¡¿Cómo no estarlo? – La tomó del rostro y la volvió a besar con adoración. – Es… ¡Wow! Me siento…

-Estoy feliz – Apoyó su frente contra la de él. – Y quiero que tú también lo estés con esta noticia. Sé que piensas que es muy pronto para esto pero… - La besó de nuevo.

-Ginny, te lo dije. Tener un hijo contigo… es… será… - Sí, Ginny le había asustado con la idea de ser padre, lo debía admitir. Pero ahora que sabía que pronto lo viviría, que de verdad lo sería… preparado o no para eso, lo esperaba con ganas. - ¡Merlín! Un pequeño Potter… - Rió nuevamente, apretando su cintura y besando su boca con una avivada pasión. Ginny le respondió de la misma forma, invadida por un ímpetu desmesurado.

-Sí… - Suspiró, sintiendo los labios del mago ahora en la garganta. El vestido se le había subido cuando se tiró a horcajadas sobre él, por lo que las manos de Harry no tardaron en tentar la piel de sus piernas, ya erizada, cabía destacar. – Me gustaría continuar con esto, pero seguramente estarán preguntando por nosotros en la fiesta. – Lo tomó del cabello y lo atrajo hacia su rostro, besándolo dulcemente antes de levantarse.

-Vamos, amor. Ya hasta los esposos ni estaban presentes. – Aclaró levantándose y tomándola de las caderas. - Así que el que no estemos nosotros no…

-¿No estaban Ron y Hermione?

-Desaparecieron segundos después de que empezaran a caer las burbujitas esas que invocaste. Imagino que estaban…

-¡Esos dos! ¿Tanto estrés en hacer esa fiesta para que se fueran así como así? Es… - Harry la volvió a callar con su boca.

-No lo lamentes y vamos a la habitación.

-Calma tus ansías, Potter – Se escapó de sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el baño. – Hace unos cuatro días fue a ver al sanador. – Le dijo después de cerrar la puerta prácticamente en su cara.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Todo está bien? – Harry tomó el picaporte e intentó abrir, mas Ginevra había colocado el seguro. – Ginny…

-Todo está perfectamente bien, amor. ¿Pero sabes? Mientras esperaba a que me atendiera, me puse a leer una de esas revistas que estaban en el consultorio. Tienen muy buenos artículos, aunque no son tan buenos como los míos – Rió. – Había toda una página dedicada a los primeros cuatro meses de embarazo, ¿y sabes qué decía? ¡Que no era recomendable tener sexo durante ese tiempo! El cuerpo se está acostumbrando a un nuevo ser y…

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? – Harry pegó el rostro a la puerta del baño, escuchando como se llenaba la bañera. – Ginevra…

-Quisiera, amor, ¡pero es verdad! – Cerró la llave de la ducha. – Tranquilo, podrás tomar tú un baño de agua fría después de que termine. Me siento…

-¡Por favor! Si Ron y Hermione lo hacen todo el tiempo. Lo que dices ha de ser… - Escuchó como Ginny se introducía en el agua. – Ginny, amor, dime que es una broma… no quiero… ¡Ginny! – Se relajó cuando la escuchó largar una carcajada. ¡Esa mujer! Ya estaba loco por ella pero no dudaba en que lo volvería aún más demente. – Eres… - Se quitó el chaleco y la camisa de un solo tirón. Iba directo a buscar la varita para abrir la puerta, mas Ginny se adelantó, mostrando su figura completamente desnuda y húmeda bajo el marco de ésta. – Eres malvada, preciosa – La tomó entre sus brazos.

-Es divertido jugar contigo, Potter – Lo besó con ganas. Harry se acomodó dentro de la bañera después de quitarse el resto de la ropa, tomando a su chica de la cintura y sentándola sobre él.

Se introdujo en ella lentamente, escuchándola suspirar. Estar dentro de su ser era tan delicioso, sus cuerpos se acompasaban con armonía y satisfacción. Los movimientos eran lentos, calmados, haciéndolos disfrutar de cada roce con tranquilidad. Saboreaban el momento y lo llevaban a sus labios gimiendo y ronroneando. Harry trazó su columna vertebral mientras ella besaba su hombro con lentitud, succionando de vez en cuando en cierto punto antes de ascender por su garganta y llegar a su boca… le sabía a cielo.

-Te amo… - Susurró en su oído cuando el clímax los envolvió, mas sus cuerpos se quedaron unidos, sin querer romper la magnífica conexión que había entre ellos.

Harry la tomó del cuello y la besó con anhelo. Ginny se aferró a su espalda, abrazándose aún más a él y apretando sus caderas contra las suyas a pesar de recién haber tenido un orgasmo. Quería más, Harry también… los dos se deseaban locamente y nada los hacía disfrutar más que entregarse una y otra y otra vez.

-Eres tan… - Harry se levantó de la bañera, con las piernas de Ginny bien enroscadas alrededor de su cintura. – traviesa, preciosa. – La pelirroja le sonrió con picardía.

-Siempre lo dices. ¿Acaso soy sólo traviesa? – Mordió su oreja mientras traspasaban la puerta de la habitación.

-Traviesa… - La acomodó en la cama, él sobre ella, aún dentro de su cuerpo. – sexy… - Empezó con nuevas embestidas. – hermosa… - Ginny lo abrazó, gimiendo despacito, estremeciéndolo con la yema de sus dedos acariciando su espalda. – ardiente… - Mordió sus labios, hundiéndose más en ella. – perfecta… - Besó su cuello. – Y toda mía… - Gimió cuando Ginny se contrajo con agudeza alrededor de él. La tomó de las nalgas y aceleró el ritmo del vaivén, sintiéndose repleto de placer, ya muy cerquita del final.

Y todo era fabuloso.

Cuando yacían abrazados, con sus cuerpos sudando y sus piernas entrelazadas fuertemente, ningún otro momento podía ser mejor.

-Sabía que disfrutaría nuevamente de esto apenas regresé. Lo sabía – Habló Harry en voz baja, no queriendo romper por completo el agradable silencio que se estancó en la habitación después de los gemidos desaforados de ambos. – Sabía que volvería a tener tu cuerpo, tu voz, tus ojos… sólo para mí.

-¿Cómo podías estar tan seguro de que te perdonaría?

-Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, amor – Besó su hombro desnudo. – Cuando apenas me miras tus ojos brillan y prácticamente haces temblar el suelo con tu estremecimiento. – Ginny realizó un ruidito con la garganta, Harry rió. – Cuando te vi en el restaurante nada de eso se me pasó desapercibido. Tus ojos siguen igual de expresivos, y aunque trates de evitarlo, son transparentes ante mí. – Ginny sonrió, moviendo su rostro para verlo. – Brillan como nunca. ¡Dígame cuando te estoy haciendo el amor! Da la impresión de que tus pupilas fueron sustituidas por dos estrellas exageradamente llenas de luz. – Besó su entrecejo.

-Así que sabías que volvería contigo.

-Sí.

-¿También predijiste esto? – Tomó la mano que Harry tenía sobre uno de sus senos y la deslizó con lentitud hasta su vientre.

-No. Pero fue la cereza sobre el divino pastel.

-Me pondré gorda como un gorila – Comentó Ginny arrugando la nariz.

-Seguirás viéndote sexy.

-Tendremos que pensar miles de nombres e ir al sanador cada mes para un control. Tendré muchísimos antojos y puede que mi estado de ánimo cambia a cada momento por cualquier cosa. Vomitaré, me sentirá mal… ¡Merlín santo! Será maravilloso. – Rió, encantadísima.

-Claro que sí – La tomó de la cintura para colocarla sobre él. – Estaba pensando… - acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. – En…

-¿Qué cosa? – Ginny acarició su pecho antes de besarlo en él.

-Tomar el ejemplo de Ron y Hermione, y hacer las cosas como es debido. Seguramente tu madre dirá eso apenas se entere y…

-Harry… - Los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en los de él, mudos, pues Harry no supo descifrar lo que trasmitían en ese momento. - ¿Me estás queriendo decir…?

-¿Nos casamos, amor? – Rozó su menuda espalda con los dedos. – Lo he estado pensando desde hace varios días, y ya que un pequeño Harry o una pequeña Ginevra está por venir, pensé que…

-Amor… - Ginny suspiró con el semblante serio. Apoyó el mentón en su pecho y lo miró con atención. Algo dentro de Harry se removió de forma incómoda. – Casarnos… mi vida, no creo…

-¿No quieres? – Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de incredulidad y decepción.

-No es que no quiera… - Beso su mentón. – Es que apenas se cumplen dos meses desde que regresamos y estamos juntos después de cinco años. Creo que es demasiado pronto pensar en matrimonio ahora. – Harry la miró sin comprender un comino lo que ella decía. ¿Lo estaba jodiendo?

-Ginevra, estás embarazada, vamos a ser padres, ¿y me estás diciendo que es demasiado pronto para casarnos? - Arrugó la cara en un gesto de ignorancia y tristeza total. – Ginny, ¿de verdad…? – Se sobresaltó cuando los labios de la chica liberaron una loca risa que resonó en todas las paredes del departamento. - ¡Ginny!

-Es que tu cara, amor… - Lo besó. – Debería tomarte una fotografía, pones una carita…

-¡No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromas! Casi me infartas con eso de que no podías tener sexo durante cuatro meses y ahora esto… - Ginny se carcajeó con más ganas.

-¿Acaso no sabías leer lo que dicen mis ojos, eh? ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, tonto! – Se apoyó en su boca con vehemencia. – Claro que sí – Lamió su mandíbula y besó su cuello con esmero. – Por supuesto que sí. – Se enderezó sobre él, realizando un sensual movimiento que despertó un nuevo deseo en ambos.

Harry la observó con ternura y adoración. Su rostro sonrojado y excitado, surcado de diminutas pecas y enmarcado por su fragante cabello rojo completamente despeinado. Era una diosa…

-Con todo gusto seré tu esposa – Rozó su cuerpos con necesidad. – La señora Potter…

Nada más podía pedir. Y como Harry, ella también sabía que terminaría de esa forma con él (juntos, haciendo el amor una y mil veces y sintiéndose más contentos que nunca) cuando lo vio por primera vez después de que él derramara accidentalmente su bebida sobre su ropa; sí, a pesar de querer hacerse la mujer más terca y difícil del planeta, lo sabía. ¿Qué otra cosa desear? Lo tenía todo y en unos meses tendría algo muchísimo más grande y hermoso.

Sería la señora Potter, _madre_ de un pequeño Potter, y estaba inmensamente feliz.

* * *

_**N/A: **Bien, el capítulo final: predecible, cursi... no quería terminarlo de otra forma. Lamento si esperaban algo diferente, pero cuando escribo, además de tratar de complacerlos a ustedes, quiero complacerme a mí también. Este fic ha sido un proyecto muy agradable para mí, desestresante. De verdad gocé escribiendolo y espero ustedes hayan disfrutado leyendo. ¡Gracias millones por cada palabra que me han dedicado en sus reviews! Cada uno es muy especial, sus opiniones son muy importantes, lo saben =). A esta historia, si bien no es la mejor, le poseo un gran cariño y me siento verdaderamente bien al poder finalizarla. ¡Al fin! un Mini-fic que pensé, sólo tendría cinco capítulos, jeje. _

_Quiero escribirle un epílogo, algo pequeño y simple, pero quiero hacerlo. ^^ No prometeré nada pronto, pero lo más seguro es que sea rápido (¡Ja!). Una viñetica final que dé el cierre definitivo de esta historia. Quizá venga otra (no debería, no debo...) tengo dos fics por terminar, pero en estos días, pensando en nada, me llegó una idea que bueh... jeje. Una serie de drabbles que pinta ser TAN cursi, TAN rosa y TAN inocente como si lo estuviera escribiendo una niña de diez años! (?) Sí, jaja... como esas historias que ya casi nadie lee y sigue. Pero la quiero hacer. Ya se verá. _

_¡Gracias por acompañarme! No pensé actualizar ningún fic para estos días, pero cuando las ganas llegan mejor aprovecharlas, jeje. _

_¿Qué tal recibieron el año? espero que fabulosamente. _

_Un besote a todos y ¡Feliz 2011!_

**_Yani!_**


End file.
